Aprendiendo Sentimientos
by FeNiiX-D18
Summary: Kyoya no sabe lo q es el amor, ni sabe como se ama. Por peticion de Reborn, Dino sera tutor de la nube. Una vez que este aparece frente a Kyoya q es lo que comienza a sentir? Ni el mismo lo comprende, sera que su tutor tambien le enseñara sobre ello? D18
1. Cap 1 Personalidades Opuestas

Nota:

**Negrita = Pensamiento**

_Cursiva= Narración_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 1 : Personalidades Opuestas<strong>_

**- Japón -**

Siempre era lo mismo en casa, su padre nunca le hacía caso, su madre la mitad del tiempo se encontraba fuera trabajando y cuando regresaba era eso, mas trabajo; además de una hermana que no soltaba el teléfono en todo el día y cuando estaban todos en casa todo era ruido; discusiones, pleitos, risas, gritos; por eso mismo prefería descansar en su preciada escuela Namimori, donde todo era silencio y tranquilidad y si alguien se atrevía a molestarlo solo debía morderlo hasta la muerte; pero no ese día.

Un chico pelinegro de 17 años estaba acostado en su cama, estaba aburrido y que mejor para entretenerse que kami korosear a todo aquel que pareciera fuerte que se le atravesara en el camino; pero estaba vez le era imposible se había lastimado un pie, culpa del peliblanco come malvaviscos, líder de la escuela enemiga; tuvieron un enfrentamiento pues el chico parecía no querer guardar silencio y se atrevió a retarlo destruyendo parte de la inmobiliaria de la escuela, provocando a Hibari, claro que él había vencido pero Byakuran había logrado lastimarlo; y aunque odiaba admitirlo apenas podía mantenerse en pie y cuando lo hacía, su pie lo lastimaba lo suficiente como para regresarlo a donde sea que hubiera intentado levantarse.

_Hibari era un chico Solitario, odia el compañerismo y suele cambiar su lealtad en poco tiempo si alguien le puede asegurar un contrincante más interesante. Le gusta pelear con quien merece la pena y es muy vengativo y rencoroso si se le molesta o pierde un combate. Raramente demuestra que está feliz, pero si demuestra preocupación por quien le importa si esta en problemas. Cuando alguien va contra las reglas o va a combatir contra él, suele mirar fijamente a los ojos diciendo la frase "Te morderé hasta la muerte"_

Cuando salió de sus cavilaciones cayó en cuenta que su hermana estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Te he dicho que no entres a mi cuarto – gruño.

La chica lo ignoro.

-Mama dijo que te diera esto, para que no te aburrieras – y tiro unas revistas sobre su cama antes de volver a salir.

-Hnn, como si eso fuera posible.

Después de discutir consigo mismo lidiando si al menos merecía la pena echarle un ojo a las revistas, se sentó sobre la cama y las haló hacia sí; como había previsto la mayoría era de chismes de la farándula, unas cuantas de moda y una de deportes, todas respecto al gusto de su llamada familia. Se tiro nuevamente en la cama y después de un rato harto por no tener nada que hacer, sin mirar simplemente estiro la mano hacia el montón de revistas.

Farandula. Comenzó a leer los encabezados mas por impulso que por querer, eran noticias sobre novelas, shows, cantantes y después los amorosos en los que

Primero Romances

- Vanessa *** de romance con ¿Enrique ***?

- Brittny *** de romance con Luis ***

Después Engaños

- ¡Cuernos a la vista! Mauro*** le es ¿infiel a Paulina ***?

- Mariah *** ¿intento suicidarse al encontrar a Pedro *** con otra?

Luego problemas

- ¡ALAN *** NOS CUENTA SOBRE CRISIS MATRIMONIAL!

Harto aventó la revista, y si, como lo había sospechado, no se había equivocado solo era más pérdida de tiempo, siempre lo mismo, no lograba comprender a la gente. O esta de verdad era muy tonta o solo se usaban entre ellos.

No es que él nunca hubiera tenido novia, esa vez él se lo había advertido, que solo la lastimaría pero aun así la chica insistió, Hibari accedió pero solo lo hizo con la intención de intentar comprender ese sentimiento de amor y cariño; el resultado… una chica lastimada. Predecible. No le importaba, pero aquella chica le había alegado que no sabía amar y que siempre estaría solo.

**Eso era justo lo que quería** – sonrió.

Por más que pensaba no comprendía las razones del porque las personas buscaban tan desesperadamente ese llamado "amor" cuando podían ver en todos lados que siempre pasaba lo mismo una y otra vez, parecía que todo el mundo era masoquista, a todos parecia gustabales sufrir o quiza sólo estaban condenados a estarlo.

- Sonrisas y lágrimas son cosas para los débiles – se dijo.

Esa era la principal razón por la que él prefería estar solo, si tenía que escoger algún tipo de sufrimiento elegiría sin duda el que conlleva después de luchar con alguien fuerte.

Así que después de leer aquellos títulos Hibari llego a una conclusión, solo había dos tipos de parejas y que en cualquier caso tarde o temprano terminaba pasando alguna de las dos.

La primera era aquella que estaba junta por interés, mostraba demasiada de esa cursilería y alguno de los dos terminaba hartándose del otro buscando a otra persona para des aburrirse; y la segunda era aquella que estaba junta por interés, no mostraba demasiada de esa cursilería y alguno de los dos terminaba hartándose de que el otro lo ignorara, buscando a otra persona para ver si encontraba lo que fuera que estuviera buscando. En resumen la gente se cansaba de una persona y buscaba otra.

Cansado se giro dándole la espalda a las revistas dispuesto a dormir.

_Al otro lado del mundo, quizá no tan lejos (XD)_

**- Italia - **

Un chico rubio se despertaba ya tarde, tallando sus ojos color chocolate y es que este se había desvelado por cuestiones de trabajo, más específicamente su ex –tutor Reborn le había pedido su ayuda en la batalla contra los Varia, habiéndole relatado todo lo ocurrido, este le había mas amenazado que pedido que fuera el mentor de uno de los guardianes de Tsuna, previniéndole que era difícil de tratar y probablemente le daría problemas, aun así Dino aceptó, pues le era agradable viajar a Japón y ver de nuevo a su hermanito Tsuna.

_Dino es un chico que alcanzaba casi los 22 años de edad, carismático, alegre, aparentemente despreocupado y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a los demás; fuerte y protector, aunque también puede llegar a volverse terco cuando quiere algo; es muy despierto y serio cuando la situación lo amerita._

Dio un bostezo y llamo a uno de sus subordinados.

-Romario!, Reborn me necesita.

-Prepara mis cosas para un viaje, vamos a Japón – se levanto de un salto dispuesto a ir directo al aeropuerto.

-Primero debería comer algo boss – regañó Romario

-Sera en el camino, quiero conocer a mi nuevo aprendiz

-A quien engaña, solo está escapando de sus obligaciones como Jefe de la familia Cavallo...

Fue tarde Dino ya había huido del cuarto.

**- En el Avión -**

Boss, la Srita Filipa espera a que se consolide su matrimonio, y está esperando que pida su mano en matrimonio

De varias candidatas a futura esposa de Dino Cavallone, quien se había negado profundamente a escoger, fue dispuesto por uno de los consejeros que Filipa seria la prometida ideal, de buena familia, adinerada, con poder, además de ser una chica hermosa.

Aun así Dino se seguía negando.

-Romario, te lo he dicho varias veces, no me casare con una desconocida.

-Pero boss, es su responsabilidad como Jefe de la Familia Cavallone.

-Lo sé, pero he dicho que no! No quiero casarme.

-Pero…– Dino lo interrumpió

- Si llegara hacerlo sería únicamente por cumplir con la familia, pero será sólo a aquella persona a quien yo elija. - respondio remarcando el yo.

- Eso es imposible boss, sabe que debe escoger a una prometida que beneficie a la familia.

- Dije que elegire yo a la persona y será de quien yo realmente este enamorado y quiera y ame más que a nadie. – reiteró.

Dando por terminada la plática, se giro sobre su asiento, asomándose hacia la ventana, contemplando las nubes, esas que tanto le gustaban pero al mismo tiempo envidiaba; quería poder simplemente dejarse llevar y ser libre.

Dino observaba como el viento alejaba las nubes, mientras se preguntaba si realmente encontraría alguna vez a aquella persona, alguien que realmente no lo viera con signos de dólares en los ojos; vaya que si tenía montones de pretendientes, se consideraba una persona atractiva pero siempre era lo mismo, y es que todos solo estaban interesados en su puesto de Jefe de una de las más grandes familias de la mafia.


	2. Cap 2 Encuentro de Dos Almas Unicas

Nota:

**Negrita = Pensamiento**

_Cursiva= Narración_

_Advertencia de spoiler-editado XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPITULO 2: Encuentro de Almas Únicas<strong>_

**- Japón -****  
><strong>  
>Dino recién había arribado a Japón, donde lo recibieron Reborn y Tsuna; este último contaba con que aquel que era como un hermano para él, le ayudara con la pelea contra los Varia.<p>

-Dame-Tsuna, Dino no ha venido aquí a ayudarte – interrumpió Reborn.

-No puede ser!, Contaba con tu ayuda!

- Lo siento Tsuna, la posición de aliados, desafortunadamente no lo permite.

-Dino ha venido a ser tutor de uno de tus guardianes, Tsuna – continuó el arcobaleno.

-Tu estudiante se encuentra en la escuela Namimori, deberías apresurarte e irlo a buscar, no tenemos mucho tiempo – avisaba mientras golpeaba nuevamente a Tsuna, continuando con su entrenamiento logrando que este cayera.

-Dino-san entonces vas a entrenar a Gokudera-kun o a Yamamoto?

-Nop, me ha tocado uno más problemático – respondió con una sonrisa.

-Yah, entonces yo me voy también a entrenar, nos vemos Tsuna.

-  
>- Escuela Namimori -<p>

Hibari al fin se había recuperado completamente y aunque no lo estuviera simplemente ya estaba hastiado de estar encerrado, tan solo tres días en casa, uno más y podría volverse loco, tenía su límite, así que aunque siguiera lastimado habría logrado salir de una manera u otra.

En Namimori nadie parecía causar problemas, patrullaba todos los días varias veces durante clases antes de ir a tomar una pequeña siesta en la azotea. Pasaron varios días de tranquilidad.

La noche anterior un extraño anillo había aparecido en la sala del Comité Disciplinario. Hibari se dedicaba a observarlo mientras jugueteaba con este en sus manos.  
>Sintió una presencia.<p>

Dino había llegado a la escuela Namimori y se dirigía hacia la sala donde Reborn le dijo que podría encontrar a su futuro estudiante.

Abrió lo puerta y se encontró con un chico pelinegro sentado sobre un pequeño sillón, que ya dirigía su vista hacia él.

-Así que tu eres Hibari Kyoya – este miro detenidamente a aquel que acaba de entrar.

-Quien eres? – no sabía si por la tranquilidad que había habido últimamente o por la curiosidad que tenía en esos momentos hacia el anillo, no sintió ningún impulso de kami korosear al intruso. **¿Por qué?**– se escuchó una suave voz en su cabeza

-Soy Dino, digamos que soy como un hermano mayor para Tsuna – a la mención de este solo logró que Hibari perdiera el interés, regresando su vista al anillo.

-Hnn…

-Tambien soy el antiguo aprendiz de Reborn – Kyoya retornó a mirarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, parecía que había encontrado un contrincante interesante.

-Entonces serás fuerte – fue su respuesta, mientras volteaba aun más a mirarlo y comenzaba a sacar sus tonfas.

-Vine a hablarte sobre ese anillo.

- No me interesa nada de eso, mientras pueda morderte hasta la muerte.

**- Tan problemático, **está bien eso hará todo más fácil. – Dino estiraba su látigo mientras sonreía de manera impaciente, el también creía que aquello sería interesante.

Habían subido a la azotea, Kyoya ya había comenzado su ataque, pero Dino se movía bastante bien evitándolo, el menor seguía intentando golpearlo con aquellas tonfas, pero Cavallone era bastante experimentado en batalla y esquivaba estos ágilmente.

-Eres bastante bueno para tu edad – alabó el más alto, mientras lograba detener a Hibari por un brazo con su látigo.

-Pero no dejare que te conformes con el nivel que tienes.

-Te hare más fuerte, Kyoya – sonrió.  
>Hibari lo miró. <strong>¿Por qué?<strong>– Pudo escuchar de nuevo

-No – fue lo único que atinó a decir, antes de dar un giro e intentar dar un golpe directo, Dino apenas recibió un roce, pero aun así con la suficiente fuerza para lograr que girara el rostro.

Kyoya parecía confundido**. Logró esquivar un golpe directo.**

_La batalla se alargó varios días, algunos días el sol salía y se escondía tras las montañas, otros el clima era nublado, lluvioso; niebla, nieve o tormenta continuaban. Fuera el clima que hubiera una feroz batalla se llevaba a cabo desde ríos, montañas, selvas y hasta desiertos._

_El guardián de la nube estaba realmente sorprendido, el bronco realmente era fuerte, tenía tiempo que no se entretenía tanto, cada vez sus ansias por poder derrotar aquel potro salvaje crecían, lo cual notaba que hacía reír estúpidamente a su contrincante. No era una sonrisa de burla y ambos parecían divertirse a su manera durante esos días de batalla, conociéndose, entendiéndose y aprendiendo cada uno de su contrincante._

_Ultimo día, ambos estaban exhaustos, pero el orgullo de Hibari no les permitiría descansar o no creía que accedería tan fácilmente al menos._

- vamos Kyoya, descansemos.  
>- acaso te estás rindiendo haneuma?<br>- Hmm no, no es que me rinda, es que quiero tratar nuestras heridas, ir a comer y dormir sin interrupciones, llevamos días peleando y uff como me hace falta un descanso- le sonreía para que notara que eran buenas sus intenciones.  
>- anda, continuaremos aun si no ganas contra tu contrincante en la batalla de los Varia.- lo prometo.<p>

- Acaso crees que perderé – Hibari levanto una ceja, Dino había picado sin darse cuenta al presidente del Comité Disciplinario

- No, espera!, no quería decir eso – Dino llevo las manos al frente moviéndolas de un lado al otro en señal de que realmente no era esa su intención.

Bajo sus armas. Bien solo porque tengo hambre – corto y conciso. **¿Por que?** – Esa vocecita comenzaba a molestarlo.

Una vez que vio más tranquilo a su aprendiz, Dino se arriesgo a mencionar  
>- Además yo te enseñe, porque habrías de perder-<br>Hibari creía que el rubio tenía una curiosa sonrisa estúpida.

-Antes de que pudiera comenzar a sacar sus tonfas nuevamente…

- jeje claro Kyoya, qué quieres comer?  
>No hubo respuesta.<p>

Bueno entonces supongo que no te importara comer hongos salvaj...-molestó el rubio.  
>-no me gustan los hongos-interrumpió aburrido.<p>

-Dino sonreía parece que tendría que descubrir por él mismo la comida favorita de su alumno, parecía un pequeño niño caprichoso– sonrió para sí ante tal idea.  
>- que tal fruta?<p>

-Verdura?

-Pasta?

-Pescado?

-Carne?  
>Hibari devolvió la mirada.<br>-jaja, lo suponía -llevo su mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza, el de ojos color chocolate parecía divertirse de lo lindo con su voluble aprendiz.

-bien pero primero tratemos las heridas.

_La limosina negra en la que viajaban llevaba varios kits de primeros auxilios todos mayormente vacios, estos habían sido preparados por Romario, a petición de su jefe.__  
><em>  
>- Kyoya no te muevas! – El rubio acababa de ponerle un curita en el puente de la nariz. (NA: si justo como Akane le ponía la bandita a Ranma w)

-Hnn! – El aludido no paraba de pasarlo de largo, pero se dejaba a hacer. **¿Por qué? **– Definitivamente debía empezar a amenazar a esa vocecita con su kami korosu

-La mayoría son solo moretones y rasguños sin importancia, sanaran pronto - le dijo una vez terminado de atenderlo y comenzando con sus propias heridas, igualmente nada realmente grave; una par de curitas en su mejilla izquierda.

Llegaron a un restaurante especializado en carnes y aves con dos opciones a elegir: carta o buffet...

-cuál prefieres Kyoya?

De nuevo lo ignoraba. Simplemente se introdujo al recinto, sin el más mínimo cuidado y sin importarle haber asustado a una mesera que iba pasando, tomó una carta y se dispuso a leer el menú después de sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas del bullicio del restaurante.

Dino no pudo evitar girar los ojos ante la acción del pelinegro.

- A que es kawaii mi estudiante - le sonrió a la recepcionista.

La chica quedo paralizada ante la hermosa sonrisa que le habían dedicado.  
>- Bueno, pues serán 2 cartas – se dijo más para sí, tomando uno de los menús que la chica que se encontraba frente a él, amablemente le ofrecía.<p>

-Gracias.  
>-Cl-claro, en un momento lo atienden.<p>

_Dino alcanzó a Hibari en la mesa que este había elegido._

Cuando llegó, la carta que Hibari había tomado bruscamente de aquella chica hace poco, se encontraba ya abierta justo en la parte donde estaba la imagen de un Sirlon Tip Side*

- Entonces no vas a hablar, Kyoya?  
>- Deja de llamar a la gente por su nombre, es molesto.<br>- Hee, ¿por qué? Está bien, ¿no?  
>- Hibari: Hnn ...<p>

El resto de la cena Hibari se dedicó a comer, ignorando nuevamente cualquier palabra que intentara dirigirle ese potro salvaje.

Antes de si quiera terminar de comer, el bullicio del restaurante fue aumentando y aquel bronco no ayudaba, pues hacia bastante escándalo bromeando y platicando con sus subordinados

-Me voy a casa - Hibari se levanto y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida del restorán.

-Espera, Kyoya - Dino lo tomo por un brazo. Pequeño error

-Deja que te lleve a tu casa - Dino salto sobre una mesa ajena, el pelinegro lo había intentado golpear en el estomago con un tubo de metal de los que siempre cargaba, no esperaba aquel contacto del Cavallone y su cuerpo termino reaccionando solo; llevándose parte de la vajilla y su mesa en el proceso.

-tsk, no me toques – se dirigió a la salida.

-waa gomenasai - los clientes de la mesa lo miraban furiosos - se bajaba de esta sin dejar de reverenciar mostrando disculpas por el alboroto que su pequeño aprendiz había ocasionado

-Boss quizá debamos de ir a ver cómo va la pelea de Vongola contra los Varia, recuerdo que era el turno de Gokudera-kun y debería hablarle a Yamamoto-san sobre Squalo.

**- En Namimori -**

-Capitán alguien ha entrado a los terrenos de la escuela.

Me pregunto quién será…probablemente – Tsuna giraba el rostro hacia Reborn en busca de respuestas.

Si, el seguramente ha regresado de su entrenamiento – devolvió la mirada.

El presidente del Comité Disciplinario había llegado.

Hibari se dirigió a los Varia

-Invadieron el terreno de la escuela, así como la destrucción de ella

Ahora hacia los Vongola

-Ustedes también son culpables, voy a morderlos a todos hasta la muerte – levanto sus tonfas en señal de ataque.

**-Este chico se pone así de enojado solo por dañar la escuela! –**Tsuna se veía bastante asustado.

-VOOOOII – En cuantos pedazos quieres ser cortado mocoso – provoco un peli plata.

-Hnn, así que tu quieres ser el primero – Hibari sonreía, esto ameritaba un buen combate.

-Deténganse por favor, si pelean fuera de los combates, ambos estarán descalificados. – una Cervello había interrumpido.

-Maa Maa, vamos cálmate Hibari – Yamamoto intentaba detener al guardián de la nube

-Estas en mi camino, no te coloques en frente mía. Lanzó un ataque, el cual fue ágilmente esquivado por Yamamoto.

-Ese de pelo largo es mi oponente – Yamamoto había detenido a Hibari, pero esto solo ocasiono que el enojo de este aumentara. Se volteo despacio. Furioso. Se detuvo un instante **¿Por qué?- **esa odiosa voz de nuevo

Reborn interrumpió antes de que empezara un pleito entre guardianes aliados; prometiéndole a Hibari una pelea con Mukuro Rokudo en el futuro si se detenía en esos momentos.

La humillación que aquel le había causado en una ocasión pasada, fue suficiente motivo para que una futura promesa de batalla lo detuviera.

Kyoya sintió una presencia conocida y antes de tener que volver a lidiar con las sonrisas de ese estúpido bronco decidió retirarse

Dino arribo en la escuela

- Kyoya no ha venido todavía, verdad?

- El estuvo aquí – respondió Reborn.

- Hee, con que ya ha venido eh?.

- Pero no te preocupes, no hizo mucho y se fue a su casa.

- Y-Ya veo ,no pensé que el regresaría.

- Dino-san donde has estado? – un asombrado Tsuna preguntaba.

- En el camino del entrenamiento… supongo – Después de todo él no escucha a cualquier persona en absoluto. Y no admite el haber perdido – Dino se sobaba la cabeza, mientras pensaba en su estudiante con una pequeña sonrisa

Entonces Hibari-san le ha ocasionado problemas incluso a Dino-san – Tsuna parecía preocupado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

Kyoya? mmm tal vez un poco, jaja pero su temperamento lo hace un interesante y kawaii aprendiz - Dino sonreía de manera diferente, una que ni siquiera Tsuna había visto antes, parecía.. cálida.

**- Kawaii? Y que con esa sonrisa? Espera.. Dino-san ha llamado a Hibari-san por su nombre. Podría ser posible que a Dino-san le guste Hibari-san? **- tenía ese gesto en la cara, de cuando él era el único con sentido común y parecía el único que notaba lo que sucedía alrededor.

-I**e, ie, ie eso no puede ser posible, después de todo Hibari-san da miedo y Dino-san parece que aun no domina del todo bien el japonés**- Tsuna se tranquilizo a si mismo

(N/A: recuerden que kawaii es lindo, mientras kowaii es miedo d= )

En lo que Tsuna salía de su estado de "shock" por las palabras de Dino, este terminaba de hablarle a Yamamoto sobre su ex-compañero de escuela, Squalo.

- bueno Tsuna me voy a descansar, Kyoya es un buen contrincante y seguro no tardara en retarme a otra batalla y por supuesto no se la dejare fácil – Dino sonreía con ansias y de manera retadora al pensar en el próximo encuentro con su estudiante.

- Casa de Hibari -

Antes de conciliar el sueño resonaron dentro de su cabeza las preguntas que estuvo escuchando todo el día.

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había atacado a aquel intruso en cuanto lo vio? ¿Por qué permitió que lo llamara por su nombre? ¿Por qué había accedido tan fácilmente a los pedidos de aquel herbívoro?¿Por qué en aquel momento se había permitido dejarse tocar por él?**

**Lo normal para él era que cualquier intento, de cualquier herbívoro por tocarlo era sinónimo de una muerte segura para el que había tenido el atrevimiento, definitivamente el no estaba cambiando, vaya que se había sentido realmente furioso cuando el herbívoro beisbolista había detenido su ataque alegando que el seria el contrincante del peli plata; entonces porque únicamente se sorprendió ante el tacto del bronco en el restaurante?**

Pero la más importante y por la cual estaba bastante irritado, era la de por qué demonios había tantas preguntas rondando en su cabeza. Hibari estaba molesto consigo mismo por no comprender. Irritado se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

><p>*Corte de carne Marinado y a la parrilla<p>

NOTA: la manera en que termino humillando Mukuro a Hibari es diferente en este fic

= 3


	3. Cap 3 Todo Comienza

Nota:

**Negrita = Pensamiento**

_Cursiva= Narración_

_Si hay cajas armas (que se creen pokebolas xD) con velociraptors y sirenas, xq no pueden tener un dragón mascota o.ô_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAP 03: Todo Comienza<strong>_

Formidable, majestuoso, elegante, poderoso, eran los mejores adjetivos que describían a aquella criatura, un hermoso dragón blanco.

Este dormitaba en una cueva artificial creada por Byakuran, con el motivo de poder criar aquella belleza exótica.

Comenzaba a despertar de su largo sueño, al abrir sus ojos estos se mostraron de un color azul índigo profundo y lo primero que notaron fueron dos siluetas en la oscuridad

-Oya oya, parece que tus motivos de venganza no fueron solo un arranque del momento - Mukuro no podía dejar de contemplar semejante criatura.

-Mukuro-kun pareciera como si no me conocieras - una sonrisa provocadora se dibujaba en su rostro

-kufufufu donde conseguiste ese dragón?

-Contactos. No te gusta? - Byakuran se acerco al peli índigo - es blanco como un sinónimo mío y esos ojos, no crees que son preciosos? - atrajo su coleta hacia el acariciando esos suaves cabellos para después sostener su barbilla

-Su nombre es Kadesh*, es como una representación nuestra en ambos sentidos, no lo crees? - finalizo para finalmente sellar sus labios con los ajenos.

El Guardián del Comité Disciplinario se encontraba rondando la escuela, buscando alguna clase de alteración del reglamento de Namimori.

-Judaime!, se encuentra bien?

-Dame-Tsuna – olvidaste tu almuerzo –Reborn acaba de golpear a Tsuna, lanzándolo fuera del salón, golpeándose con el muro del pasillo.

- Mama me pidió que te lo trajera

Para des fortuna de este, Hibari pasaba en esos momentos.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, prepárate para que te muerda hasta la muerte.

- Que! Porque?

- Haces demasiado alboroto.- el pelinegro sonreía nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de kami korosear al que se atravesara en su camino.

-E-Espera Hibari-san, no era mi intención – El castaño llevo sus manos al frente negando la acción de la que se le acusaba.

Fue en vano. Kyoya había sacado sus tonfas comenzando el ataque.

- Hibari no deberías atacar a gente indefensa de esa manera.

El líder Vongola tenía ya un ojo morado y varios golpes más sobre el cuerpo

- Akambo, morderé hasta la muerte a cualquier herbívoro inútil que se me ponga enfrente.

La nube les dio la espalda y partió hacia la azotea. Su patrullaje había terminado ese día.

¿Kyoya, alguna vez no te veré en la escuela? - Un rubio cerraba la puerta de la azotea por la que acaba de entrar.

- Podrías simplemente no venir - Hibari por su parte estaba recostado sobre el cemento frio observando las nubes.

- Hm - inflo los cachetes - sabes que no me refería a eso

- A que has venido? – pregunto ignorando cualquier queja del bronco.

- Eh? Pues... - Dino se rascaba la mejilla, intentando pensar en algo

- Entonces vete -

- Qué? Pero si apenas llegue - Se posicionó frente al pelinegro y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas haciendo un mohín en el proceso.

- Si no tenías un motivo para venir, no debiste haberlo hecho.

- Claro que tengo un motivo.- levanto su dedo índice para recalcar que si existía una razón

Hibari enarco una ceja, invitando a su acompañante a que diera su pretexto.

- Soy tu tutor - se levanto y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la azotea

- Así q tengo todo el derecho de estar aq..

Dino había tropezado, nada extraño considerando que Romario no estaba cerca

- Al pelinegro se le escapo una sonrisa ante el tropiezo de su autoproclamado tutor - la cual disolvió al segundo de darse cuenta de su acción

- Torpe.

- Vamos Kyoya, no seas así - a pesar de haber tropezado de aquel modo el rubio estaba riendo.

- Tienes suerte de que tus subordinados no estén cerca

- Porque? Crees q se burlarían de mi?

- Porque, ya te habría mordido hasta la muerte, en tu estado no tiene ningún sentido el atacarte.

**Sintió un deja vu, no recién acababa de amenazar a alguien diciéndole justo lo contrario?**

-Gracias creo - le dedico una amplia sonrisa

Kyoya se le quedo observando un momento. Recordando. Segundos después decidió cerrar los ojos e ignorarlo.

-Hibari!, Hibari! - una pequeña avecilla amarilla se posaba en la mano recién levantada del aludido

- Waah, tu lo entrenaste Kyoya? - Dino se acerco para poder contemplar mejor aquella ave

- Que linda mascota tienes! - el rubio reía mientras intentaba acariciar al pequeño animal

-Tiene nombre? - pregunto mas por impulso

- Hibird – El pelinegro inconscientemente no despegaba los ojos de un entretenido Dino que jugaba con su diminuta mascota

Un cosquilleo y sensaciones como ansiedad, temor y alegría se arremolinaban en torno a su estomago, haciendo que cayera en cuenta de que o más bien a quien estaba mirando, sentándose de golpe, asustando a Hibird en el proceso y su tutor quien se había ido de espaldas dándose un pequeño sentón.

- Que sucede Kyoya? - entrecerró un ojo, mientras se sobaba la parte afectada

Giro el rostro y respiro profundo intentando calmar el "dolor" en su abdomen.

- UUAAH! - grito el rubio de repente, poniéndose nuevamente de cuclillas - obteniendo que su alumno regresara el rostro y lo mirara extrañado.

Se comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos.

- Mira, te presento a Enzo - había sacado una pequeña tortuga, que en el acto le colocaba en las manos al pelinegro.

-Te gusta? Reborn me la dio cuando era mi tutor porque no me quiso entregar a Leon…

El guardián de la nube no dijo nada ignorando el relato sobre cómo había conseguido la tortuga, pero le acariciaba la cabeza al pequeño animal que le acaban de dar con un dedo.

Dino interrumpió un momento su relato, mirando fijamente al adolecente frente a él.

-Sabía que podías sonreír, Kyoya! – Dino sonrió ante su nuevo descubrimiento, quien instantes después termino nuevamente yéndose de espaldas pues acababa de recibir un tonfazo en la barbilla, haciendo que se diera nuevamente otro sentón.

-El presidente del comité se levanto rápidamente después de dejar cuidadosamente a Enzo sobre el suelo

-Tengo calor - fue lo último que dijo antes de salir azotando la puerta

-Calor? – El rubio apoyo sus manos en el suelo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando hacia el cielo.

-Pero si está nublado- inclino la cabeza en señal de duda.

-Quien diría que este chico caprichoso, tiene una sonrisa tan bella – un suspiro salió de sus labios.

- Kyo..ya? – regreso la vista al frente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro. El potro estaba tan inmerso en la sonrisa que acaba de contemplar que no noto el momento en el que, el dueño de esta se había marchado.

Detrás de la puerta, aun sosteniendo la perilla

-Estúpido Bronco – había hecho que su corazón latiera tan rápido como después de sus sesiones de entrenamiento – definitivamente algo extraño le estaba pasando.

* * *

><p>Ok un Dino despistado y un Kyoya inocente no ayudan demasiado a la hora de escribir el fic XD<p>

**Qadesh* : Por la grafía también puede ser escrita Kadesh;** fue una diosa del Antiguo Egipto, relacionada con el amor y el placer sexual, según la mitología egipcia.


	4. Cap 4 Protegiendo lo que es Preciado

Nota:

**Negrita = Pensamiento**

_Cursiva= Narración_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 4 -Protegiendo lo que es Preciado-<strong>_

_Ese día el guardián de la nube no se encontraba dentro de los terrenos de la escuela. La noche anterior había recibido un escrito en el que Byakuran nuevamente lo retaba a una batalla._

-Hnn.., bien si lo que quiere es que nuevamente lo muerda hasta la muerte lo haré y me cobraré por haberme causado que pasara los peores días de aburrimiento en mi casa – Kyoya tenía una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro.

-Sencillo no lo crees, Mukuro-kun?

Byakuran terminaba de explicarle su nuevo plan a su amante. El plan de este consistía principalmente en herir el orgullo del pelinegro y según él, que mejor manera de hacerlo que destruir lo que más apreciaba…La escuela Namimori sin que él pudiera intentar si quiera hacer algo al respecto.

-Kufufu, supongo que esta vez no necesitarás mi ayuda.

-Oh por supuesto que si Mukuro-kun – el peliblanco se llevaba un malvavisco a la boca – tus ilusiones serán de gran ayuda para detener a ese mocoso, mientras Kadesh se hará cargo del resto – una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció un su rostro.

_Sin esperar a nadie, Hibari salió de la escuela a dirigirse al lugar de encuentro. Llevaba caminando poco mas de una hora, era un día soleado, pero el clima se torno repentinamente obscuro y una extraña neblina comenzó a aparecer a su alrededor._

_** - En otro lado.. -**_

-Boss ni lo intenté, esta vez no lo permitiré – Romario estaba parado frente a la puerta

-Pero Romario, ya es tarde!

-Su obligación como Jefe Cavallone esta primero – bloqueaba el paso a un apurado rubio

-Ya ha acumulado bastante trabajo, desde que llegamos de Italia, y es mi responsabilidad el ver que usted cumpla con sus obligaciones

El rubio sabía que su subordinado tenía toda la razón, pero por extraño que le pareciera quería ser capaz de volver a lograr que Kyoya sonriera nuevamente, quería volver a ver ese gesto tan poco usual en su aprendiz.

-Pero quiero ver a Kyoya – solo podía quejarse

-Podrá ir a visitarlo en cuanto termine su labor

Resignado regreso a su escritorio y comenzó con su faena, con esperanza de que Romario se despistara en algún momento para poder huir.  
>Sus ideales de escape se vieron afectados en cuanto su compañero de cuarto jaló una silla a la entrada y se quedó esperando a que terminara su trabajo, sin quitarle un ojo de encima.<p>

-Qué es esto?

Kyoya estaba rodeado ahora totalmente por aquella espesa niebla y raíces de los árboles cercanos parecía que habían tomado vida, pues ahora se encontraba siendo sujeto por aquellos extraños brotes

Se escuchó un eco. Interrumpiendo un momento su intento de escape.

-Kufufufu, sabía que no sería problema el atraparte. Nunca lo habia sido.

-Esto es jugar sucio, si quieres una batalla ten por seguro que te morderé hasta la muerte – Hibari comenzaba a irritarse, el hecho de que el peli índigo estuviera deteniéndolo después de recibir un mensaje del come-malvaviscos no era buena señal

-Sabía que Byakuran planearía algo – gruño.

-En serio? Yo no lo creo así kufufufu, de haber pasado si quiera una idea por tu cabeza no estarías amarrado en estos momentos – sonaba orgulloso, prepotente. Sabía que tenía la batalla ganada antes de siquiera empezarla y que el guardián de la nube estaría frustrado por eso, siempre había encontrado un gran placer el poder molestar a aquel crío.

- Vamos Hibari-chan no te enojes tanto, Mukuro-kun solo está jugando un poco contigo

El peli blanco había hecho su aparición

-Siempre con trucos no es así? – Hibari tenía la barbilla en alto, no importaba su posición, su orgullo siempre estaría en lo alto.

- Deja que me libere y verás cómo te muerdo hasta la muerte sin ningún problema – había regresado a su incesante ajetreo para liberarse.

-Oh vamos, no seas tan tosco Hibari-chan, te he preparado un gran espectáculo – mostraba una sonrisa que a ojos del menor le parecía de lo más ridícula.

Byakuran se acercó a él intentando tomarle de la barbilla, pero la nube había sacado un brazo en su intento de escabullirse del agarre de Mukuro, e intentó asestar un golpe en el rostro del come-malvaviscos con la mano que había logrado liberar, pero esta acción fue inmediatamente detenida por el tridente del portador de ojos bicolor

- kufufu veo que aún sigues resistiéndote, las raíces comenzaron a oprimir con más fuerza, logrando que el cautivo cerrara un ojo por el dolor.

- Gracias, Mukuro-kun - le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

- Ahora – regresó su vista al pelinegro – por qué no empezamos con la grandiosa función que le tenemos preparado – de nuevo esa sonrisa ridícula

- Parece que lo disfrutas – bufó.

-oh! Por supuesto que lo haré – esta vez su sonrisa se había tornado en una peligrosa y amenazante

-Mukuro-kun, por favor

La niebla comenzó a dispersarse y Kyoya no lo creía, habría jurado que al menos había caminado más de una hora antes de ser atacado y ahora se encontraba frente a la escuela

**-Maldito Rokudo Mukuro y sus ilusiones.**

-Qué están planeando?

-Pronto lo sabrás Hibari-chan - éste tomó asiento en un sillón acolchado que desentonaba completamente con la naturaleza a su alrededor que había aparecido "mágicamente" y comenzaba a abrir una bolsa de malvaviscos, para comenzar a llevárselos a la boca.

Se escuchó un silbido

-Te presento a Kadash, es mi linda mascota; ojalá te agrade – se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Se escucharon gritos provenientes de Namimori lo que provoco que Hibari volviera su vista en dirección a esta. Una enorme sombra se acercaba desde lo alto. Provocando que todos los estudiantes corrieran aterrados  
>Kadash hacia su entraba, lucia fuerte y feroz pero no dejaba de lado aquella elegancia y hermosura que la distinguía.<p>

-Supongo que tienes la inteligencia suficiente para saber ahora cuál es mi plan – se dirigió a Hibari, esta vez sin virar el rostro.

-No puedo creer que puedas caer tan bajo como para destruir una escuela – Hibari intentaba ocultar su frustración.

Byakuran comió otro malvavisco antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro poniendo su rostro a milímetros de este. Si fuera cualquier escuela – hizo una pausa – sí, tienes razón, lo sería; pero – otro malvavisco – esta es tu preciada escuela, Hibari-chan – de nuevo esa estúpida sonrisa ridícula.

-Así que, qué te parece si admiramos el día final de Namimori - regreso sobre sus pasos y tomo asiento nuevamente.

**-Maldición, dónde estará ese bronco **– agitó la cabeza apenas la imagen paso por su mente, intentando sacar aquella idea extraña de su cabeza.

-tan solo deja que me libere – su mirada era bastante amenazante, pero Byakuran lo ignoraba.

Y ahí estaba ese hermoso dragón sobrevolando la Secundaria, se sentía tan impotente de no poder hacer nada y lo que empeoraba la situación era que el peliblanco lo sabía.

Byakuran habló por un transmisor  
>- Ahora Mukuro-kun<p>

Mukuro se había alejado para poder controlar a Kadash desde más cerca y al recibir la confirmación de Byakuran, le ordenó al dragón atacar.

Kyoya únicamente pude girar el rostro y esconder la mirada, estaba imposibilitado y no podía hacer nada para proteger su escuela, no podía hacer más que mirar, se mordió el labio con fuerza haciendo que sangrara.

De pronto escucho un grito, lleno de rabia por parte de Gesso.

-Quién demonios es el ! – Byakuran sonaba realmente furioso – poco común en el que ante todo mostraba sonrisas

- Aturdido por el grito de su captor, volvió la vista.

-Wao – no pudo más que mostrar una sonrisa de alivio.

El bronco estaba defendiendo aquello que mas apreciaba. Estaba en una batalla con el dragón y usando su látigo había conseguido derribar a la criatura envolviendo con este las alas de la criatura, logrando derribarlo. Le debía una al rubio.

_***FLASH BACK***_

-Romario, puedo ir por un vaso de agua?  
>-Ahora mismo se lo pido Boss<br>**-Intento de escape 1 – Fallido – **hizo una mueca

-Romario, comienza a hacer calor, saldré a tomar un poco de aire  
>-Puedo encender el aire acondicionado, no se preocupe<br>-**Intento de escape 2 – Fallido – **se quejó por lo bajo.

-Romario necesito sacar a pasear a Enzo  
>-Es una tortuga, no necesita paseos Boss<br>**-Intento de escape 3 – Fallido – quién se había atrevido a decir que la tercera era la vencida? – **observó molesto un punto perdido en la oficina

Romario?  
>-hmm?<br>-Necesito ir al baño

Lo observo dudativo

-Lo acompañare a la puerta

-Sí, si está bien.

-…

El potro salvaje tardaba, Romario comenzó a tener sus dudas y abrió la puerta.

Nada. Solo una ventana abierta, corrió hacia ella sin pensarlo.

- Boss! Vuelva aquí enseguida – gritaba a su escurridizo Jefe, aun en su rango de vista.  
><strong>-Intento de escape 4 – Completado con éxito<strong>  
>-lo siento, volveré en un momento – el rubio agitaba la mano en señal de despedida<p>

_***FIN FLASH BACK***_

Las ataduras de Hibari comenzaron a soltarse.

-Bueno.. Parece que tu amigo a perdido para que me haya podido liberar - Hibari sobaba sus muñecas.

- El espectáculo se terminó, así que paso a retirarme - intento excusarse.

-Ni lo pienses Byakuran, te morderé hasta la muerte. – Una sonrisa perversa se asomó en su rostro.

Kyoya! – Dino había logrado divisar al pelinegro

En cuanto lo alcanzo no pudo evitar abrazarlo. Como esperaba éste no fue correspondido, pero al menos no lo apartaba

**-Tch, salvó la escuela** – se repetía a sí mismo.

Suspiró. Tenía que admitir que ahora se sentía bastante tranquilo y reconfortado al saber que su amada escuela Namimori estaba en una sola pieza.

-Ah... Dino-san? – El líder de los Vongola se había acercado

-Pero espera!, Tsuna tu estas bien? - el rubio estaba realmente preocupado; pues el menor traía varios rastros de sangre y golpes que comenzaban a tomar un feo color morado verdoso.

-Déjame revisarte, Romario debe ya venir en camino

-Ah, s-si claro - El líder Cavallone había comenzado a inspeccionar al Vongola.

- Que paso con Mukuro? - preguntó por curiosidad.

Tsuna bajo la mirada. Romario llegaba.

-Mukuro logró escapar pero - apretó los dientes, el subordinado de Dino le ponía alcohol en las heridas - le dimos su merecido - terminó mostrándole una sonrisa.

-Bien hecho Tsuna – Dino le acarició la cabeza mientras intercambiaban sonrisas, acto que no fue desapercibido por cierto pelinegro, mientras Romario ya terminaba de atender apropiadamente las heridas del menor.

**-Por qué lo alaba? Dejo escapar al subnormal de Rokudo, además le presta demasiada atención a ese torpe herbívoro –bufó - **por su ultimo pensamiento se sintió confundido, que más le importaba a él, lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer el bronco; sintiéndose de pronto molesto, prefirió retirarse, ante la mirada atenta de los otros dos.

-Kyo…  
>-Boss, tiene trabajo que hacer – un muy furioso Romario se había puesto frente a él.<p>

-Tsuna, creo que debo irme – Dino sonreía nervioso, sabía que el precio por escapar de su trabajo sería alto, pero le alegraba el haberlo hecho; pudo defender algo importante para Kyoya, aunque él no lo supiera. – sonrió amablemente mientras lo veía alejarse.

-Parece que tendré que dejar para otra ocasión el ver su sonrisa – suspiró.

_**- Escondidos –**_

-kufufufu parece que ni Tsunayoshi-kun ni Hibari se dieron cuenta.

-Pero auch – cerro un ojo – era necesario que Hibari-chan creyera que me golpeo de esa manera? – Byakuran veía a su copia-ilusión completamente apaleado sobre el césped

-kufufufu lo siento, pero se habría dado cuenta si no lo hubiera hecho así – las ilusiones comenzaron a desvanecerse en el aire.

En segundos el peli blanco se encontraba frente a frente contra el de ojos bicolor.

-Que cruel eres Mukuro-kun – ahora su sonrisa era traviesa.


	5. Cap 5  Una Noche de Solo Dos

Nota:

**Negrita = Pensamiento**

_Cursiva= Narración_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 05 - Una Noche de Solo Dos -<strong>_

**- En la oficina de Dino Cavallone -**

-Uff - al fin terminaba su tediosa y cansada faena. Dino estaba usando un traje negro, que Romario le comentó de manera poco amigable que debía usar para atender su trabajo como líder de la familia Cavallone.

Vaya que le había costado caro el escapar de su subordinado, lo obligó casi forzadamente a terminar todo el trabajo atrasado y más aun adelantar lo del próximo mes sin si quiera permitirle levantarse de su escritorio, además de presionarlo para que limpiara su descuidada oficina.

Todo esto le había costado no solo hambre y dolor de espalda así como de otros lugares que ni sabia podían doler, se vio obligado a permanecer en ese lugar más de 24 horas también sin descanso y usualmente no sería nada para él, pero aquella batalla con el dragón de Byakuran lo habían dejado bastante agotado.

Aun así se negó a descansar, ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde y tenía que al menos intentar convencer a su lindamente obstinado aprendiz a que lo acompañara.

Giro su vista a un trozo de papel que estaba sobre su escritorio - sonrió alegremente. De verdad agradecería que fuera. Esperando poder volver aquella sonrisa que lo tenía en vela desde que el pelinegro le permitió apreciarla. Y es que combinada a ese carácter tan especial de Hibari, sencillamente lo hacía sonreír.

No le importo llevar el traje puesto y salió a toda velocidad.

**- Azotea de la escuela Namimori -**

Un eufórico Dino abría de golpe la puerta del lugar de descanso favorito del guardián de la nube, crispándole los nervios por el fuerte ruido del golpe de la puerta de metal.

-otra vez tu? - el menor lo miraba amenazante.

- iko*, Kyoya! – el rubio se posiciono de cuclillas frente a un recién sentado pelinegro. Estiro su brazo, mostrándole el trozo de papel

-no me gustan las multitudes - giro el rostro.

Dino había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

- no podrías dejarlo pasar esta vez? Inclino la cabeza en señal de suplica

-no – serio seguía contemplando a Dino, quien de un momento a otro, soltó un bostezo.

Kyoya enarco una ceja

-haa lo siento Kyoya, llevo un tiempo sin dormir y Romario me obligo a terminar el trabajo de oficina, estoy realmente cansado.

Cuando el mayor se dio cuenta, el pelinegro ya le estaba dando la espalda ignorando su relato.

**-Jeje, así es Kyoya **- rodo los ojos pero seguía esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-ya se - grito, sacando un respingo nuevamente de parte del menor.

Se volteo con toda la intención de callar con un par de tonfazos al causante del alboroto – pero este rápidamente se puso a dibujar un croquis en el reverso de la hoja

- encontré el lugar perfecto, nadie va ahí - el pelinegro se detuvo de golpe y es que el bronco nuevamente estiro el brazo, pero esta vez era un mapa que le obligo a tomar.

Kyoya lo miro un momento.

-no me interesa - rodó los ojos al tiempo que soltaba la hoja con las instrucciones.

_En un acto reflejo el mayor intento alcanzar el trozo de papel que acababa de liberar Hibari. Justo en el momento que la atrapo, el rubio resbalo hacia atrás, pero esta vez su caída iba hacia el vacio, se estaba cayendo de espaldas desde la azotea._

_Todo le pareció tan lento. Un apretón en el cuello lo hizo reaccionar ante la situación que se encontraba. Sintió también un tirón rápido que a la vez sentía que lo ahorcaba. _

_Hibari había reaccionado tan rápido como fue posible para que su proclamado tutor no cayera de la azotea, pero lo primero en sujetar fue la corbata del traje del rubio, halándolo de nuevo a piso firme._

-waa gracias Kyoya... Me has salvado - el rubio tomaba aire tanto por el susto como por el zarandeo que acaba de recibir.

-como siempre eres un herbívoro inútil, ahora quítate de encima o te morderé hasta la muerte

Y es que una vez lo había jalado el pelinegro uso su propio peso para poderse equilibrar y poder tirar de Dino ocasionando que terminara bajo este.

-vamos Kyoya no te enojes - lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo tanto por la cercanía con su estudiante como por la amenaza de este.

-hnn apenas se vio liberado del peso del mayor, se levanto rápidamente dándole la espalda.

-entonces vendrás Kyoya?

_Cerró los ojos, se pensaba negar rotundamente más aun después de lo sucedido, así que se dio la vuelta para encararlo pero no contaba con que su rostro terminaría demasiado cerca del de ojos chocolate._

_El rostro del de su tutor estaba a milímetros del suyo, ocasionando que la nube sintiera un estremecimiento en el pecho._

Si? - Dino tenía una sonrisa esperanzadora

_Nuevamente ese sentimiento en el que su corazón se detenía un segundo y al siguiente bombeaba demasiado rápido_

_Dino termino tirado en el suelo de un tonfazo y Hibari se giro saliendo de la azotea, pero no sin antes arrebatarle el escurridizo papel._

-ahí estaré, Kyoya! - le grito segundos antes de que saliera.

**- En camino... -**

_Ya estaba oscuro y aun se preguntaba por qué se dirigía al lugar de encuentro_

**-herbívoro - bufó para sí.**

-Te encontré! – un muy alegre Dino abrazo por la espalda al moreno, que al parecer había bajado la guardia y se encontraba completamente distraído y no había notado su llegada; pero apenas sintió aquel contacto se giro inmediatamente para atestarle un golpe con sus armas, acción que al rubio no le costó el menor trabajo esquivar.

-Si me tocas de nuevo, te kami koroseare – amenazó.

No bajo sus armas. – A cambio de haber acudido, quiero que luches conmigo sin prestar atención a nadie más. Hibari quería que solo le viera a él desde que el bronco había alabado a aquel herbívoro inútil, justificándose a sí mismo que la razón era probarle que era lo suficientemente fuerte y que no necesitaba un tutor.

Lo miro perplejo, ¿es que Kyoya estaba pidiendo su atención? – una mirada afectuosa se asomo en su rostro antes de responder.

-Ha ha claro Kyoya, pero no será hoy – aquella sonrisa incito al pelinegro a que bajara su posición de ataque, relajando el cuerpo.

-Vamos – realizo una seña con la mano invitándolo a que lo acompañara.

-Hibari comenzó a seguirlo inconscientemente y al notar varias presencias a su alrededor, se detuvo frente al Cavallone para bloquear su paso, mirándolo de frente.

-Vendrán ellos? – cuestionó, señalando con una mirada atemorizante a los subordinados del potro. – odio las multitudes.

-lo sé, Kyoya, no te preocupes, no nos seguirán aunque estarán cerca, rondando en el Festival – Dino en un acto reflejo llevo su mano a la cabeza de Hibari agitándole un poco el cabello, Kyoya se congeló al sentir ese repentino tacto en su cabeza, ni siquiera hizo el intento de apartarlo por atreverse nuevamente a tocarlo tan familiarmente, pues ese roce ocasiono nuevamente ese extraño golpe de aceleración en su pecho. Adelantó su paso dejando a un desconcertado rubio atrás.

Dio unos pasos más antes de virarse nuevamente hacia Dino.

- Apúrate herbívoro, no sé cómo llegar – tenia los brazos cruzados expresando una molestia a la que no le encontraba justificación, evitando también su mirada.

El mencionado resopló amablemente antes de darle alcance a su caprichoso aprendiz.

El bronco comenzó a guiar al moreno, como habia mencionado cada vez se veía menos gente hasta llegar al punto en el que no se divisaban mas almas excepto a ellos dos.

_Llegaron a un campo, estaba ya obscuro pero aun así se podía notar claramente el color verde-vivo del césped, y algunas flores regadas alrededor, se encontraban en una colina, y un pequeño riachuelo que pareciera nacía del otro lado de esta y bajaría seguramente hacia el pequeño rio que se encontraba en uno de los jardines que solía visitar de vez en cuando al centro de la ciudad de Namimori; sobre este, había un pequeño puente que servía de adorno, simulando un pequeño jardín japonés, Kyoya continuaba observando alrededor, si había algo sobresaliente en aquel lugar eran las rocas que se encontraban a un lado del puente, eran bastante grandes de un color blanco grisáceo, pensó que muy probablemente seria de mármol, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo; no estaba seguro pero algo le decía que hace mucho tiempo atras, el habia estado en ese mismo lugar, cerca de aquellas enormes piedras._

_Dino camino seguía caminando, ahora a un lado de aquel riachuelo y subieron solo unos pasos más, se hallaban en un punto en el que se podía apreciar el Festival que se estaba llevando a cabo esa noche en Namimori. Hibari pensaba que la principal razón del porque no se divisaba a nadie, era porque todos habían asistido al festival que se llevaba a cabo en esas fechas._

El rubio se sentó en el pasto frio y el guardián lo imitó, sin hacer ningún sonido. Esta vez el potro prefirió guardar absoluto silencio, conocía a Kyoya y temía que si empezaba a hablar podría molestarlo y este sin miramientos se retiraría. Era un silencio bastante tranquilo y cómodo.

**- Espero que le guste** – Dino sonreía y miraba de reojo de vez en cuando al pelinegro. Este solo tenía la mirada perdida hacia la nada, esperando probablemente lo mismo que él, el inicio del espectáculo.

Sus mascotas los habían acompañado y se divertían en un área de flores detrás de las espaldas de sus dueños; Hibird iba cómodamente subido en el caparazón de Enzo quien lo llevaba de un lado a otro, en un paseo lento por el pequeño jardín.

De pronto, un estallido y, segundos después, una explosión luminosa y coloreada en el cielo. Luego otra y otra.

_Cada año se celebra en Namimori, a finales de julio un gran festival de fuegos artificiales._

_Ninguno de los dos cruzaba palabras, solo se dedicaban a observar el espectáculo al que Hibari había sido invitado por su tutor. Súbitos fogonazos aéreos, cristales rojos, azules, verdes, suspendidos en el aire, como espejos fugaces que ensombrecen a las estrellas. Aproximadamente cada 5 a 10 min se creaba un silencio corto de un par de minutos, probablemente el tiempo que tardaban en cargar nuevamente aquellas luces que se figuraban en el cielo. Cerca de una hora más tarde, otra vez el silencio._

No era la primera vez que Hibari observaba los fuegos artificiales, pero...

-Me alegra que hayas sonreído otra vez, Kyoya - Dino lo dijo en un susurro mas para sí mismo. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a cerrar los ojos, inclinándose poco a poco en el proceso, dejándose llevar por el sueño y el cansancio que sentía desde esa mañana.

Hibari sintió un peso sobre su hombro, poniéndose inmediatamente a la defensiva tomando las tonfas que siempre traía consigo, pero en cuanto se giro para atacar, se encontró con un profundamente dormido Dino.

Lo contemplo un segundo antes de soltar sus armas, sabía que se encontraba agotado, el se lo había dicho después de todo y además contagiaba alguna especie de tranquilidad así que solo lo dejo estar.

Miro hacia el cielo continuando observando los fuegos artificiales y exhalo. Después de todo el también tenía sueño, siempre le habían gustado los fuegos artificiales, aquellas luces lo hacían sentir en paz y lo adormecían.

Una última detonación, más sonora, más retardada y más alta que las anteriores. Kyoya somnoliento se quedo dormido también recostando su peso en el mayor.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, seguramente no mucho aun estaba obscuro; pues apenas abrió los ojos vio las estrellas brillando en el espacio celeste. Una corriente de aire frio, hizo que se estremeciera dándose cuenta que un abrigo verde con peluche en la gorra y muñecas, se encontraba cobijándolo, como si de una manta se tratara.

Comenzó a buscar alrededor por la presencia del Cavallone, cuando escucho la voz de su pequeña avecilla

-Dino~ Dino~

-Ha ha, al fin dijo mi nombre – el rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja se había pasado alrededor de tres horas en las que Kyoya dormitaba, intentando hacer que la pequeña ave, aprendiera a decir su nombre y después de miles de intentos repitiéndole hasta el cansancio una y otra vez su nombre al fin lo había conseguido.

El pelinegro se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban ambos, llevando la chaqueta del bronco en la mano

-Hibari~ Hibari ~ – el avecilla elevó el vuelo para posarse en el hombro de su amo

-Wah Kyoya, no me di cuenta cuando te despertaste, dormiste bien? Hibari se limito a dejar caer la chaqueta verde sobre la cabeza del rubio y se retiro muy probablemente a la escuela Namimori o a su casa.

-Descansa también, Kyoya! – le consiguió gritar para cuando pudo quitarse la chamarra de encima – agitando la mano en señal de despedida y con esa sonrisa que el pelinegro describía como curiosa y estúpida.

_Extrañamente el rubio parecía ser el único capaz de saber interpretar que era lo que hacía o intentaba hacer o decir su aprendiz, pues según él, Kyoya hacia las cosas a su manera, siempre diferente del actuar de los demás._

**-Sin duda, una personalidad única. **– una sonrisa sincera se mostraba en el rostro de Dino al observar la espalda de Hibari alejarse.

Mientras Kyoya se alejaba una sombra se acercaba al rubio, se encontraba distraído y su guardia estaba baja, ignorando la presencia del individuo que se acercaba a el por sus espaldas.


	6. Cap 6 Hoy no Estas

Nota:

**Negrita = Pensamiento**

_Cursiva= Narración_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 6 -Hoy no Estas-<strong>_

_Hibari estaba de pie observaba hacia el cielo, viendo pasar las nubes que eran arrastradas lentamente por la suave brisa, se encontraba en el mismo sitio en el que días antes había observado aquel espectáculo de fuegos artificiales con el bronco._

La última vez que lo había visto, le había regresado su chamarra para que se abrigara y no lo esperara más tiempo, que se fuera a donde sea que se estaba hospedando y descansara. No necesitaba la protección de nadie.

- **además yo no la necesitaba y hubiera sido un problema si el potro se enfermara y no luchara debidamente conmigo **– se repetía mentalmente. Pareciera que trataba de convencerse más a sí mismo. Pero el susodicho desde esa noche no había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia.

-Tch, que le sucede? – el rubio le había prometido una batalla y el andaba perdido.- Siempre esta siguiéndome con esa sonrisa suya y de la nada desaparece, lo morderé hasta la muerte cuando lo vea, por faltar a su palabra – se dejo caer al césped bajo sus pies, sentado, apoyándose con ambas manos detrás de la espalda, con una pierna estirada y la otra con la rodilla doblada, sin despegar la vista del cielo.

-Dino!, Dino! – Hibird regresaba después de dar las rondas que le pedía su dueño para vigilar Namimori, se posó en la rodilla del Guardián.

Acerco su mano y le acaricio la pequeña cabeza amarilla con el pulgar.

-Ese Haneuma – bufó.

_**- Unos pocos dias antes**_ -

_Mientras Kyoya se alejaba una sombra se acercaba al rubio, se encontraba distraído y su guardia estaba baja, ignorando la presencia del individuo que se acercaba a el por sus espaldas._

La persona se posiciono rápidamente frente al despistado rubio, quien dio un salto al ver a un sujeto delante.

-Romario, no me asustes así!, Dino tenía la mano sobre el pecho, como queriendo agarrar y detener su corazón que sintió que por poco se le salía por la garganta.

Inconscientemente Dino observaba a Kyoya mientras se alejaba y sus subordinados se le habían aparecido de la nada.

-Boss – ignoró las quejas de su Jefe, - siento notificarle pero necesita volver urgentemente a Italia y ahora mismo.

-Que?, Porque?, Creí haber arreglado cualquier problema antes de venir a Japón – tenía un tono serio.

-Le explicare los detalles en el camino.

-No quiero, no puedo irme ahora, - titubeó un poco buscando una explicación tanto para Romario como para él mismo - no tengo manera de avisarle a Kyoya que me iré por un tiempo – Dino solo dijo lo primero que paso por su cabeza

-El estará bien, lo ha entrenado bien Boss, no se preocupe.

**-Que no me preocupe?,-** por supuesto que no se preocupaba, sabia lo fuerte y obstinado que podía ser Kyoya en las batallas, además se atrevía a presumir que él había sido quien lo había entrenado y lo había ayudado a mejorar sus habilidades, entonces? Porque había contestado tan rápidamente que no quería irse, sin si quiera analizar la situación? ya conocía todas las responsabilidades que conllevaban ser el Jefe de la familia Cavallone.

_Mientras el de ojos chocolate, procesaba la información en su cabeza, era arrastrado sin darse cuenta por sus subordinados hacia el aeropuerto; para cuando se dio cuenta de las razones por las que no quería irse, ya se encontraba dentro del avión que se encontraba a punto de despegar; impidiendo que pudiera regresar. Despues de todo, el porqué del que el bronco no quería irse, era que deseaba volver a ver a sonreír a su pupilo y conocer más sobre él._

_**-Namimori-**_

Hibari después de deambular un rato en aquella colina, esperando alguna señal de su autoproclamado tutor; había regresado a su escuela, tenía esperanzas de que se apareciera por ahí y poder kami korosearlo.

Solía casi siempre interrumpirlo en las reuniones del Comité, llámese a estas no solo atender asuntos de la escuela, si no también castigar a los alumnos que se habían atrevido a infligir las normas de la escuela. El rubio había aprendido que si no se encontraba en la azotea, fuera bastante probable que estuviera en la sala del Comité; si lo encontraba, el bronco se dedicaba a contarle las aventuras de su vida.

Kyoya seguía preguntándose el porqué no lo callaba de un tonfazo; al contrario lo dejaba hablar, y es que el mismo no se había percatado, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a la presencia del mayor y toleraba un poco más el bullicio, gracias al escandaloso tutor.

Si el guardián no estaba ni en la azotea ni en el Comité, era solo cuestión de tiempo que llegara junto con el culpable del alboroto del día; agradecidos aquellos que se encontraban con la presencia de Dino al ser arrastrados por Hibari, pues el rubio le pedía que no fuera tan malo con ellos.

A lo que por una u otra razón terminaba cediendo, aunque nunca admitiría que una vocecita dentro de su cabeza, no le permitía ignorarlo y terminara escuchando sus consejos; por supuesto el Haneuma no lo sabía, pues se mostraba siempre indiferente, según creia él. Parecía que ese bronco podía entenderlo, no siempre, no todo el tiempo, pero era el que siempre mas se acercaba, preguntándose cómo es que podía leer en él, no demasiado pero podía.

_***~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~***_

-Matta ne, Romario! – Agitando uno de sus brazos el líder Cavallone se despedía de sus subordinados, que se alejaban poco a poco en aquella limusina negra. Recien llegaba a la escuela Nami-chu y se proponía como muchas de las veces anteriores el ir a buscar a su pupilo. Se dirigió primeramente a la azotea.

**-Haha, es como una nube realmente, siempre en lugares altos** – se reía para sí.

-Kyoya? – Dino asomo la cabeza por la puerta de la azotea, conocía perfectamente bien el carácter del pelinegro al ser despertado. Pero parecía no estar ahí.

-Bien entonces a la sala del comité- entro sin si quiera tocar, siempre lo hacía, después de todo era el líder de una familia muy importante de la mafia; y aunque al guardián parecía no agradarle ese comportamiento del todo, después de un tiempo parecía haberse acostumbrado a su presencia y llego un punto en el que dejo de amenazarlo de morderlo hasta la muerte, cada vez que pasaba sin tocar. El mayor creía que solo se había cansado de insistir.

-Kyoya! – Giró a lo ancho de la oficina en su búsqueda.

- No, tampoco está aquí.

Tomo asiento en el sillón a su lado y espero que no tardara demasiado en volver. Apenas iba a intentar recostarse, cuando se abrió la puerta con un Kyoya sonriente, pues tenía a su pequeña presa del día. No era sorpresa para Dino, pero esta vez el culpable, era cierto castaño que conocía muy bien.

-Tsuna! – saludo con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Dino-san! – Tsuna casi lloró de la emoción al ver al de ojos chocolate. - ayúdame por favor! – Logro soltarse del agarre de Hibari para esconderse tras su hermano.

-Ahora que hiciste Tsuna- el rubio reía discretamente de lo más divertido. Kyoya tenía maneras tan particulares de hacer las cosas.

-Yo no he hecho nada! –miro fijamente al mayor, pidiéndole comprensión y ayuda al mismo tiempo, si no fuera porque él estuviera ahí, Hibari ya lo habría mordido hasta la muerte

– Reborn quiso hacer un concurso de pruebas de talentos y cuando quise salir para escapar de ahí, me tomo por sorpresa, me estrello contra la puerta y esta se rompió en el proceso.

-Juro que no era mi intención Hibari-san- ahora se dirigía al líder del Comité

-Te he dicho que no me interesa, tu eres quien rompió la puerta, dañando propiedad de la escuela – comenzó a preparar sus tonfas; Tsuna retrocedía poco a poco hasta chocar con la pared donde se encontraba la ventana.

-E-Espera Hibari-san – pudo sentir el golpe venir.

-Matte Kyoya – vamos no seas así, el no quería tirar la puerta, además fue Reborn quien hizo que la rompiera, no sería justo castigarlo a él – levanto las manos, dándole a entender a Kyoya que se tranquilizara.

Dino se había puesto delante del castaño. Argumentando a favor del que consideraba como un hermano pequeño, usualmente solía detener a Hibari después de un par de golpes propinados, pero esta vez se trataba del que estimaba como uno más de su familia.

Sonrió sarcástico – Bien y como piensas compensar el daño, deseas que sea a ti, a quien muerda hasta la muerte

-Este… - una gota se deslizo tras su cabeza. -Gracias, pero no, Kyoya; pagare por las reparaciones así que no te preocupes y a cambio también te enseñare algo que te servirá más adelante – su sonrisa era tranquilizadora, la misma que siempre le dedicaba antes de que pudiera mandar al hospital a cualquier herbívoro que se hubiera puesto en frente.

Volteo a ver al castaño, que seguía aferrado al potro.

**-Porque siempre tiene que defenderlo a él? Es un herbívoro inútil. **

Bajo sus tonfas y volteo la mirada, señal de que había accedido nuevamente a sus peticiones. Seguía sin comprender, como es que podía lograr ese efecto en él?

-Gracias Dino-san!- y Tsuna salió huyendo de la sala del Comité lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

-Vamos a la azotea, Kyoya – le dedico una sonrisa mas y salió del cuarto.

Se encontraban ya subiendo las últimas escaleras, para llegar a su destino

**-Que extraño?** – Hibari normalmente siempre iba delante de él, con ansias de las batallas que tomaban lugar en el techo de la escuela, pero esta vez iba detrás del Cavallone y además con la mirada perdida.

-Que pasa Kyoya?, no te sientes bien hoy? Detuvo su andar, para enfrentarse con el moreno, pero como siempre sucedía con Hibari, lo paso de largo y siguió subiendo.

Ya estaban en la azotea, llevaban ya un rato calentando pero definitivamente ese día Dino sentía al guardián bastante distraído; así que decidió mostrarle algo que quizá fuera más de su interés.

-Kyoya, recuerdas las llamas de Tsuna?

-Tch de nuevo ese herbívoro – se giro un poco – porque me deberían importar?  
>A la mención de este, se quito su anillo de guardián de la nube, lanzándoselo al rubio.<p>

-No necesito esto – en ningún momento separó la vista del Haneuma

-Vamos Kyoya. Esta cosa es invaluable. Trátala con cuidado

-hmp, el pelinegro seguía sin despegar la vista del mayor, era bastante extraño que en esos momentos no se encontrará sonriendo, siempre lo hacia.

-Tú lo has visto, como el hielo del Punto Cero avanzado de Tsuna, hirió a Xanxus cuando recibió la llama del anillo. – Esas llamas serán útiles como fuerza en las batallas futuras de la mafia. – Dino Camino hacia a él.

Ya contaba con la suficiente confianza del pelinegro, únicamente obtenida por el bronco hasta ahora; para que sin ningún riesgo, tomara el brazo de este por la muñeca y deposito el pequeño objeto de vuelta en la palma de su mano.

Lo continuaba mirando, seguía sin sonreir, pero se forzó a girar la vista para contemplar el anillo recien depositado en su mano

-tu deberías ser capaz de hacer lo mismo atreves de ese anillo. Su voz hizo que nuevamente se perdiera observándolo

-Intenta dirigir tu energía hacia el anillo – señaló Dino.

Inmediatamente una pequeña flama morada surgió del anillo- el dueño de este ahora no despegaba la mirada de la llama y mantenía un tono neutro

-Ha ha, te he enseñado algo útil – dio un par de pasos acercándose al pelinegro- para que puedas aumentar el tamaño de la llama, necesitas de… - se interrumpió

**-mmm espera** – llevo su dedo índice hacia su barbilla, y levanto un poco la cabeza, pensando.

-Jeje Para aumentar el tamaño de tu llama necesitas irritación, Kyoya.

De nueva cuenta Hibari lo miraba fijamente, nuevamente se encontraba sonriéndole.

Es cierto que en ese momento se sentía un poco irritado, esa era la razón del porque no le había costado expulsar la llama de su anillo, así como que esta fuera pequeña; bueno claro suponiendo que el bronco tenía razón, pero lo que aun no comprendía era la causa de esa molestia que sentía.

_***~*~*~*Fin Flashback*~*~*~***_

_Se había cansado de esperar en la sala del Comité, así que subió a observar nuevamente las nubes, en aquel lugar donde más entrenaba con el rubio; pero se había quedado dormido._

- Hibari-san – Kusakabe tocó un par de veces la puerta y se dirigió a donde se encontraba recostado su líder; se había ganado una mirada de odio por buscarlo en su tiempo de descanso y más aun por despertarlo cuando estaba durmiendo.

-No me molestes – Kyoya se levantó, dispuesto a irse; no le apetecía estar allí con compañía

-Solo vengo a avisarle que los alumnos Tsunayoshi-kun, Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto-kun, no han venido a clases y reportan estar desaparecidos.

Ignorando lo dicho por el vice-presidente, pensó de nuevo, no quería irse, aun esperaba que el Haneuma llegara con su curiosa y boba sonrisa.

-Hmm, no me interesa. Pero ve y espera al Haneuma en la sala del Comité, si llega dile que lo he estado buscando, que me debe una batalla – y antes de que Kusakabe pudiera si quiera intentar responder a la orden dada, el pelinegro lo saco de un golpe bastante brusco de la azotea, haciendo que rodara cuesta abajo por las escaleras. Cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-Ittae – se quejo el vicepresidente mientras se ponía de pie, - **hace ya tiempo que Hibari-san no me atacaba de esa manera. **

Giro su vista en dirección de la puerta recién cerrada con un fuerte azote.

_Usualmente aunque el Guardián de la nube siempre amenazaba a sus subordinados, los golpes eran medianamente fuertes, Hibari sabia controlar sus golpes, pero esta vez era incapaz de hacerlo, soltando con fuerza el impacto que su subordinado acababa de recibir y solo había un motivo para ello. Kusakabe no hacía más que preguntarse qué era lo que tenía tan irritado a su líder._

Volvió a recostarse sobre el suelo y se propuso tomar una siesta. Desde que el Haneuma había aparecido en su vida, Kyoya había comenzado a sentir cosas extrañas dentro de él, y se molestaba más veces que lo normal, y sin ningún motivo aparente.

**-Probablemente me contagio alguna enfermedad extraña proveniente de Italia **–bostezó, mientras la pequeña avecilla regreso nuevamente, posándose en la mano que le ofrecia la nube.

_Un estruendo, algo se agitó a su alrededor, estaba adormilado así que no le tomo realmente importancia al asunto._

-Hibari! –Hibari! Hibird despegó y comenzó a elevarse, al no tener el suave toque de su mascota amarilla, se tapo la boca para bostezar nuevamente.

Se levanto y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, hace un momento se encontraba en su escuela y ahora no sabía dónde se encontraba. Un extraño chico que además incumplía algunas reglas de Nami-chuu se encontraba delante de él; comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a él.

-Que clase de truco es este?, - Creo que hace poco estaba tomando una siesta en la azotea de la escuela

-Oye, tú – En la escuela Nami, esas cejas estarían fuera de reglamento – Hibari nunca perdía la oportunidad para ver quien no cumplía las normas de su amada escuela.

Aquel hombre, lo miro sorprendido, que acaba de decirle?

-Como sea… porque uno de los estudiantes desaparecidos esta aquí? – mirando sin mayor importancia, el cuerpo tirado de uno de los alumnos, que recién le reportaban que se encontraba desaparecido.

-Yo lo derrote – afirmo el hombre frente a él. Según examino, aquella persona luchaba con espadas. Era un poco más alto que el, de cabello oscuro y ojos amarillos.

-Hnn, tus acciones se consideran como un ataque a la escuela Nami-chu – Kyoya como siempre, buscaba cualquier razón de poder pelear con contrincantes mas fuertes.

–Por lo tanto voy a darte un castigo apropiado, Hibari ya sonreía de la emoción por la batalla que se acercaba, podría liberar un poco de la frustración que apareció desde que el Haneuma se había ido.

-Aquí voy – el bronco le había dicho que antes de comenzar a pelear analizara la situación y evitara lo más posible los golpes directos – pero se encontraba molesto con él y por supuesto que esta vez no seguiría su consejo.

En cuanto se encontraron las tonfas de Hibari con la empuñadura de la espada del enemigo; el primero salió volando hacia la misma dirección de donde se encontraba anteriormente

-Hmm – se levanto de entre las rocas donde había caído, no estaba enojado, no con el bronco, ni con su contrincante; si no con el mismo, por haber ignorado las enseñanzas del rubio.

Se levanto nuevamente, sabía que esta no sería una batalla fácil; y aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia el utilizar los consejos recibidos, sabía que debía usarlos. Inmediatamente se encontraban ya en una batalla que se llevaba a cabo a una gran velocidad y solo se escuchaba el cruce de las espadas del de ojos amarillos y las tonfas de Kyoya.

-Debo admitir que estoy impresionado – el hombre hablaba, sin detener aquella confrontación

-¿De que estás hablando?

-Te has acostumbrado a la velocidad de mi espada en muy poco tiempo.

-**El Haneuma usa una velocidad mayor, es bastante obvio que me sea bastante sencillo esquivar tus ataques** - Sin desearlo recordó varios de los momentos en el que el bronco usaba su látigo a una gran velocidad y el trabajo del pelinegro era esquivarlo. Distrayéndose un segundo en sus pensamientos, en el que el enemigo aprovecho para patearlo y mandarlo volando nuevamente hacia atrás

-Eres solo un niño – fue un tono neutro.

-No me gusta que me llamen así – preparo nuevamente sus tonfas.

-Odiaba aceptarlo, pero aquel era un contrincante que empezaba a dudar si podría derrotar. Nuevamente se encontraba tirado entre varias rocas y sin duda demostraba que no lo tomaba si quiera en serio pues no usaba el filo de su espada.

De la nada, comenzaron a aparecer cientos de misiles y armas dirigidas hacia él, que además se volvían invisibles. Otro de los estudiantes desaparecidos, llego justo a tiempo para poder protegerlo con su nueva arma definitiva. Ahora le debía una al peli plata, quien llegaba con el vice-presidente.

-Kyo-san – Un Kusakabe 10 años mayor lo llamaba

Le dedico una mirada bastante cabreada – Kusakabe Tetsuya, Cuando te di permiso para que me llamaras tan familiarmente? Además, quien te dio permiso de unirte?, te dije que esperaras en el Comité Disciplinario.

**-Ahh? El cree que voy a la escuela **– tenía una gota en la cabeza** - además cree que me escape del Comité de Disciplina.- **se encontraba en un leve shock. **-Como sea ya habrá tiempo para eso más adelante**

-Kyo-san – gritó - Usa las llamas del anillo!, Pelea con tus cajas!

-Llamas de anillo?, Cajas? – Miraba a Kusakabe – No sé que es esta caja, pero… las llamas del anillo. Recuerdo que ese caballo salvaje lo dijo.

**-Caballo Salvaje? Está hablando del Dino de hace 10 años?**

- El me dijo que las llamas del anillo seria fundamentales en las batallas que se avecinaban – giro su vista al anillo, cuantas veces no había recordado momentos con él desde que se había marchado? Comenzaba a irritarse nuevamente, comenzaba a comprender que el motivo era que el estúpido potro no se había aparecido frente a él.

-Hmp. – Una increíble cantidad de luminosas llamas moradas comenzaron a salir de su anillo.

- Es como el bronco dijo. – Nuevamente un recuerdo más de aquel rubio, en el que le hablaba de cómo hacer crecer las llamas

*-Para hacer las llamas del anillo más grandes, necesitas…*

-Irritación – Hibari parecía ahora mas seguro y confiado.

**-Eso está mal –** el vice-presidente quedo nuevamente en shock. **–Pero las llamas se incrementan de tamaño –** Tetsuya estaba sorprendido.

**- Dino desde la época hace 10 años, aprendió a leer el comportamiento y los pensamientos de Kyo-san.** - lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para que comprendiera que la determinación y la irritación eran lo mismo para el guardián.

**-Si no mal recuerdo** – hizo una pausa, recordando. – **Ahora mismo, en su tiempo, fue cuando** **Dino-san desapareció, así que debe encontrarse irritado por ello.**

* * *

><p>P.D: Suele actualizar mucho más rápido en amor-yaoi ^^ como FeNiiX_D18<p> 


	7. Cap 7 La Primera Lección

Mil millones de agradecimientos a mi hermanita Tsukasa Moon, quien fue quien escribió y describió la escena de la obra que ven Dino y Kyoya X3 ( a la proxima vere si la mando a que escriba una romantica para q vayan a verla al cine XD, sabes que Te kiero! X3)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 7 -La Primera Lección-<strong>_

En esos momentos lo único que comprendía es que se encontraba al parecer en el futuro, que se encontraban en una especie de guerra y que la culpa de su molestia era el bronco, le debía una batalla después de todo.

Siempre y cuando él pudiera luchar no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que el resto de herbívoros hicieran; aunque le sorprendió totalmente cuando un tal Shoichi, que en principio los capturó, narrara que su "yo" del futuro hubiera cooperado con el herbívoro-inútil así porque sí, no lo creía; cuando terminó su explicación los dejo salir, advirtiéndoles pronto que el líder los retaría a una batalla. Salieron de aquella guarida de los llamados Millefiore, en la que al parecer ahora tenían alguna especie de responsabilidad por salvar el mundo.

A él le era completamente indiferente ese asunto, a excepción de que quería participar en la batalla, parecía divertido y los contrincantes parecían fuertes, su tipo de presa favorita. Pero mientras el momento llegaba y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, regresó a su querida escuela Namimori. Aun tenia esperanza de que el bronco se apareciera ahí. Después de todo quizá también el hubiera viajado en el tiempo, y por esa misma razón estaba desaparecido.

_**-En Namimori-**_

Abrió la puerta del comité, no había cambiado absolutamente nada, solo que ahora las cosas se veían más desgastadas y polvorientas, pero el potro no estaba ahí. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a pasear por los pasillos, como sospechó no había nadie dentro de todo el edificio, y ya como era costumbre se dirigía a la azotea.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Hibird se encontraba sobre las bardas frente a él, se preguntaba si era el ave de su tiempo o la de 10 años adelante, igualmente se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza como siempre hacia, acariciándole desde la parte superior del pico hasta la parte baja de la cabeza, rascándole bajo las alas y dandole pequeños empujoncitos para que saltara.

-Dino! Hibari! – esto sorprendió un poco al pelinegro, siempre hablaba con dos palabras, pero siempre habían sido las mismas, fuera una o fuera otra, parecía que el avecilla era la de su futuro "yo"; y que el bronco además, había hecho de las suyas con su ave.

**- al menos en el futuro, el Haneuma seguirá aquí** - sonrió levemente e inconcientemente.

Cubierto por la sombra de uno de los pequeños almacenes de la azotea, se sentó. Analizando, el porqué no sentía curiosidad por ver cómo habría cambiado su casa en 10 años y prefería estar en espera del bronco. Se recostó boca arriba, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo mientras Hibird llegaba a posarse sobre su zapato, mientras comenzaba a acicalarse.

**POV Kyoya**

Kyoya sacó de su chamarra una pequeña caja morada,

**- ¿Qué habría pasado si su autoproclamado tutor, no le hubiera enseñado a usar las llamas? ¿Si no le hubiera devuelto el anillo? ¿Si se hubiera cansado de su actitud? ¿Que no le agradara?**

**-¿Qué no le agradara?** – se repitió, sin inmutarse. Definitivamente algo extraño le estaba sucediendo. Antes de seguir con sus cavilaciones el grupo de ruidosos ya había subido a la azotea contigua.

Tenía que ser, como siempre aquellos herbívoros llegaban a perturbar su paz, con su escándalo y jugueteando por ahí. Antes de conocer al rubio ya los habría mordido hasta la muerte sin pensárselo ni siquiera dos veces, pero ahora se sentía… ¿nostálgico? De verdad tanto se había acostumbrado ya al alboroto que solía hacerle todos los días el potro?

-Tch, que ruidosos.

-Vamos no seas así, -una voz a sus espaldas, que al momento no reconoció se dejo escuchar, alertando inmediatamente al pelinegro y entrando en modo de defensa

-Se ven bien, probablemente puedo dejarlos solos por ahora – se escucho de nuevo-

**-Esa voz** – Hibari levanto el rostro, para mirar a su acompañante.

No era la persona que esperaba justamente, se parecía bastante, pero sería él?

-Maa, Matte*, Kyoya. No andes con tanta prisa. Me asegurare de entrenarte bien.

Definitivamente se trataba de él, nadie más se atrevería a llamarlo tan familiarmente, pues al bronco era al único que habia terminado por permitirselo sin arriesgarse a ser mordido hasta la muerte en el proceso. Era él, quien había escapado de sus batallas en los últimos días. Era diez años mayor y seguramente mucho más fuerte y experimentado; entonces… porque en ese momento, más que tener la necesidad de luchar, sentía tranquilidad de verlo frente a él?

Al guardián esta vez no le importó, era consciente de que sus miradas estuvieron en contacto en todo momento, pero no quiso apartar la vista, quería seguir contemplándolo sin motivo; esperando que le dedicara una sonrisa, una sonrisa que tenía tiempo sin ver, que quería ver, pero… por qué no se la mostraba? ¿Por qué no le sonreía? – lo miraba… aguardando.

**POV Dino**

**-que mal, aun no es esa época **– el ver a Kyoya recostado en el piso frente a él, le hizo sentir un poco decepcionado

**-En fin, todo pasara a su tiempo** – esperó no verse un poco desanimado.

-Tch, que ruidosos – susurro para sí el pelinegro.

No pudo evitar reír para el mismo, seguía siendo el mismo Kyoya que recordaba.

-Vamos no seas así – soltó más hacia el aire, como era de esperarse su alumno de 10 años atrás entró en modo de guardia inmediatamente.

-Se ven bien, probablemente puedo dejarlos solos por ahora.- Miraba desde su posición a Tsuna y a sus amigos divertirse en la azotea de alado.

Cuando regreso la vista, su estudiante lo miraba fijamente, no era usual que enfrentaran las miradas de esa manera, el pelinegro aunque muchas de las veces lo miraban, siempre vigilándolo por cualquier movimiento en falso, nunca lo había hecho tan abiertamente, al menos en esa época no.

**-Quizá sea por mi apariencia**

-Maa, Matte*, Kyoya. No andes con tanta prisa. Me asegurare de entrenarte bien. – todo lo decía en un tono serio, no quería asustarlo. Al final no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, casi imperceptiblemente, la mirada de Kyoya era algo que no había cambiado con el tiempo y el que le dedicara esa mirada, sin ninguna agresión en ella, era un lindo detalle.

El Cavallone, bajo al nivel del guardián de la nube.

-Qué tal si primero damos una vuelta y después comenzamos a entrenar?– aún no había obtenido una respuesta y ya se dirigía a la salida; pero el pelinegro no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Pasaremos a comer hamburguesas y prometo que evitaremos la mayor cantidad de gente – el rubio por fin le dedicaba una sonrisa, no era la que usaba para convencerlo normalmente, esta era solo una tonta sonrisa amable.

El pelinegro bufó y rebaso al potro.

-Debiste decirlo antes.

_**-En una plaza cerca de Namimori-**_

Los restaurantes no eran buena idea, pues solían llenarse bastante; así que terminaron sentados en un puesto bastante elegante al aire libre en una plaza. Al ser de alto nivel, los precios eran caros, una de las razones por las que había poca gente y pudieron detenerse a comer ahí, la segunda era que unas dos calles más adelante, se estaban llevando a cabo una especie de festival, asi que todos se dirigían hacia allá.

Durante la comida ninguno habló, ni siquiera el bronco, quien nunca paraba de hablar.

**-Vaya que ha cambiado** – le dio una mordida a la hamburguesa que tenía enfrente.

Dino solo pidió un capuchino, y ambos perdieron la mirada en la pantalla gigante que se veía sobre el escenario del festival.

Una obra se estaba llevando a cabo y podían escucharla perfectamente pues había bocinas varios metros a la redonda.

La pantalla mostraba un cielo nublado….

Parecía que caería la lluvia en cualquier momento, pero como siempre, no hay forma de prevenir esta clase de infortunios. Fue esa tarde que ella decidió salir a un lugar donde generalmente nunca se atrevería a ir, pero era inevitable seguir posponiendo la fecha que por cierta razón quedó plasmada en su agenda.

El lugar, uno de los lugares más peligrosos de la ciudad, donde entrar era sencillo, salir, era algo que pocos podían admitir haber experimentado, pero, admitámoslo, alguien lo habría logrado alguna vez.

Temblando, en la entrada de un local que parecía de lo más normal posible, decidió pasar. Ahí estaba él, rodeado, como se esperaba, de toda clase de personas tanto atemorizantes como elegantes, había desde niños hasta ancianos, todos con esa aura de superioridad que es casi imposible verlos directamente a los ojos. En fin, él la esperaba, sentado como rey en su palacio con una sarcástica sonrisa, aquella chica que hacía menos de una semana era solo otra persona más caminando indiferentemente por el mundo. La miró inspeccionándola, era más normal de lo que recordaba, pero no podía oponerse de nuevo a la voluntad de quienes lo habían educado, así que sin más preámbulos, la invitó a sentarse.

Ella temblaba, él la veía, parecía un pequeño gato mojado que acababa de ser abandonado en la oscuridad de la noche, lo cual por alguna extraña razón lo había conmovido. Cuando por fin decidió hablar, sus miradas se cruzaron inmediatamente, y él, por lo menos, sintió que esa era una reunión preparada por el destino.

La presentó ante los reunidos ahí, a aquella chica que había sido elegida como su prometida por parte de los padres en ambos lados, pues una promesa había sido hecha desde antes de que hubieran nacido los dos, y ahora, era el momento de cumplirla, aunque apenas y se conocieran.

El lugar dejó de estar lúgubre a los ojos de la chica, y empezó a tornarse armonioso y alegre, todos los reunidos celebraban a los recién prometidos, aunque ella aun no sabía si lo que estaba pasando era un sueño. Aún lo recordaba, la forma como ambos se habían conocido cuatro días antes.

Fue en uno de los restaurantes de sus padres, ella había estado pensando en lo que haría ahora que se había graduado del colegio, y al no encontrar respuesta decidió ir por su platillo favorito. Ese día, él también había tenido el antojo de una buena comida, y como era de esperarse, iría a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Extrañamente, o quizá no tanto, desde hacía un mes lo habían estado siguiendo, y sus persecutores no dudaron en darle un festín a su paladar por ese día, así que como toda una obra teatral, los elementos básicos se habían reunido en el lugar más inesperado.

Al llegar, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, pues había una celebración que extramente nunca fue mencionada a los dos jóvenes, pero cuando llegaron, reconocieron rostros familiares, y bastante, pues las familias de ambos acababan de reunirse en esa ocasión, para decidir qué hacer con la extraña carta que acababan de encontrar, con una promesa. Nunca se habían visto, él tenía un aura de actor famoso o al menos, alguien de la nobleza, ella, era una normal ex colegiala que podrías encontrar en cualquier calle del país. Los hicieron sentarse juntos, en una mesa para dos, aceptaron, pero nunca hablaron, ella lo veía de reojo…el solo quería comer algo. Siguió así por un tiempo, hasta que un hombre se paró tras el chico, y le pidió que saliera.

Se despidió y salió del lugar, pero ella notó que había olvidado su gabardina, así que corrió a alcanzarlo para dársela, y fue ahí cuando vio como éste era amenazado con un arma. Quedó inmóvil, pero notó que él estaba tranquilo, no entendía, pero inevitablemente gritó su nombre.

Él la vio, tenía un semblante de preocupación, que logró hacerlo sonrojar, lo cual logró que los hombres tomaran a la fuerza el brazo de la chica. Él se enojó, ella, tenía miedo y cerró sus ojos, pues el arma acababa de ser dirigida ante ella. Escuchó ruido, luego silencio, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir los ojos, su cabeza fue cubierta por el pecho del chico quien la abrazaba con fuerza. Los compañeros del chico por fin llegaron y se deshicieron de los enemigos, mientras el chico había perdido sus fuerzas, y cayó al suelo.

Ella lo puso sobre sus piernas, y notó que sus manos estaban húmedas. Las vio y eran más rojas que el vino que había tomado hace menos de 10 minutos. Su mirada se puso en blanco y empezó a llorar, pero una cálida mano se posó sobre sus frías mejillas, mirándola con una dulzura que nunca pensó podría ser dirigida hacia ella. Sonrió. No sabía por qué, pero su alma estaba llena, y pensó que podría morir en paz. No recordaba cómo, pero llegó a su casa y se quedó dormida, y al despertar, llegó la noticia de que ahora estaban comprometidos.

Regresando a los cuatro días después, ella lo volteó a ver. La herida había desaparecido, o, al menos, parecía no causarle dolor. Se miraron dos minutos, aunque les parecieron 2 años. Sabían que era una reunión del destino y sin más preámbulos, ambos sonrieron, él se levantó, se acercó a ella, e inclinando la cabeza, tomó su barbilla, y puso sus labios sobre los de ella.

Una vez termino el espectáculo, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y Dino pago la cuenta.

Que te pareció, Kyoya? – por fin le habló, intentando hacer la plática; caminaba a su lado con un poco de dificultad, pues el pelinegro intentaba ignorarlo como solía hacer con el bronco de su tiempo, acelerando el paso.

Regresando de comer ya se encontraban nuevamente en Nami-chu. Kyoya amaba tanto su escuela que le encantaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible ahí, sobre todo para con sus batallas con el caballo salvaje.

Segundos antes de abrir la puerta, y pasar al interior del colegio...

-Son débiles. -soltó Hibari de la nada, deteniéndose al mismo tiempo

Dino le acaricio la cabeza, desacomodándole un poco el cabello al pelinegro. No hubo reacción, el rubio de su tiempo lo solía hacer tan a menudo que ya lo consideraba algo normal

De verdad crees que ese acto fue de débiles? - sabiendo que se refería al acto de la obra que acababan de observar.

-claro que sí, no tiene sentido el recibir una herida así. Te hace débil el no poder esquivar un ataque y te hace aun mas débil el que lo recibas por otra persona – lo enfrentó.

-Te equivocas Kyoya – esa curiosa sonrisa, esa que por razones desconocidas anhelaba ver, apareció finalmente en el rostro del mayor.

Una mirada incrédula fue la respuesta.

-el poder proteger a alguien te hará mas fuerte- antes de que su pupilo lo mencionara...-lo mismo que llorar.

-lo que dices no tiene sentido - ahora su mirada era de desinterés. Pero aun así Dino continúo

-debes de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder llorar, para expresar lo que sientes, Kyoya.

-de que manera uno es fuerte llorando? Las lagrimas son signos de debilidad. - afirmó.

El Cavallone llevo dos de sus dedos al pecho del guardián, y con el reverso de estos, dio un par de pequeños golpes, señalando el corazón.

Bufó en respuesta, terminando de entrar al recinto.

-heh, aun eres un niño, Kyoya.

A la mención de que el mayor lo consideraba algo como tal, le intentó atestar un golpe con sus tonfas

- no me gusta que me llames así, lo miraba furioso.

-Maa*, Kyoya no te enojes...-había esquivado por milímetros su ataque y la nube molesta se dirigió a la azotea, subiendo a la parte más alta de esta, justo encima de un tambo de agua.

-Vamos Kyoya, deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y comencemos a entrenar.

Hibari odiaba que lo consideraran un niño, sabía que ahora la diferencia de edades era mucho mayor, pero eso definitivamente no lo hacía un crío.

-¿No estás interesado en esto? Dino había sacado su propia caja de armas, mostrándosela al menor, quien giró un momento a verla fingiendo total desinterés.

**-¿Cómo es que ese potro, siempre sabía que era lo que llamaba su atención? **Aunque nunca admitiría, que preferiría que hubiera subido y le desacomodara el cabello para convencerlo, como ya acostumbraba hacer el Dino de su tiempo.

-No realmente – volteó nuevamente el rostro. Quizá si lo ignoraba un poco más, lo haría. Pero parecía que el Cavallone no tenia ninguna intención de subir.

Enojado por como el rubio ahora lo trataba de una manera diferente, se lanzo contra él, tonfas en mano

-Eso es lo que dices, pero en realidad….

Interrumpió el discurso del bronco, lanzándole un ataque directo, que pareció no tener problemas al esquivar.

-Oh, eso estuvo cerca – había retrocedido dando una marometa inversa apoyado solo con una de sus manos.

-Solo estoy interesado en morderte hasta la muerte.

-No tienes remedio… - ¿Seguirás diciendo eso aun después de ver esto? – saco llamas del cielo de su propio anillo

-Liberar – introdujó las llamas recien expulsadas en una caja roja.

Enormes llamas color naranja, comenzaron a salir. Kyoya no podía apartar la vista.

**-Estúpido bronco, **¿Cómo es que siempre de una u otra manera siempre podía llamar su atención?

Un radiante corcel apareció al lado del rubio, quien se encontraba ya acariciándole el lomo.

-Te gusta? – Dino sonreía, pero sin dejar de contemplar al animal – jeje, a que es totalmente mi estilo.

Regresó la vista a su alumno, - vamos inténtalo tú también. Como había hecho con anterioridad, expulsó las llamas de su anillo introduciéndolas a la pequeña caja, que contemplaba cuando su proclamado tutor apareció.

Nuevamente un pequeño puercoespín apareció, mostrándose un poco tímido, seguramente por haber lastimado a su maestro en la ocasión anterior. Hibari se acuclilló frente al pequeño animal, intentando nuevamente acercar su mano. La pequeña criatura, esta vez con cuidado de no clavar sus filosas agujas, se dejo acariciar para después ser levantado por el pelinegro, quien como siempre no podía evitar sonreír al tener a tan pequeña criatura.

Ahora quien no podía apartar la mirada era Dino, aun el Kyoya de 10 años en el futuro, amaba a los pequeños animales y esa sonrisa – suspiró, como extrañaba esa sonrisa.

Saliendo de su momentáneo trance se acerco al pelinegro.

-Es muy lindo – cerró los ojos e intento acercar su mano para acariciarlo, quien al sentir el toque del rubio se hizo bolita, escondiéndose.

-Ha Ha! Parece un rollo – Acaricio suavemente su espalda, sin lastimarse con las agujas del puercoespín y este asomo la cabecita, reconociendo también a aquella persona que lo tocaba suavemente. Aceptando también sus caricias.

-Roll – murmuró Hibari.

Cuando el rubio escucho aquello, sonrió para sí, sabiendo que se refería al nombre que acababa de elegir para el pequeño animal.

Los días pasaban y se dedicaban a entrenar como hace tiempo hacían, Kyoya estaba dominando rápidamente las nuevas técnicas que le enseñaba y desarrollaba suyas propias ayudado por Roll.

-Kyoya, es tiempo de ver a los demás, necesito comenzar a entrenar a Tsuna y al resto de sus guardianes.

-A esos inútiles-herbívoros?

-Herbívoros o no, son tus compañeros de equipo, y Tsuna es el líder, no deberías hablarle así.

-Tch – también en el futuro, se involucraba demasiado con aquel inútil.

-Sigue practicando, no te preocupes regresare.

Dino camino hacia el guardián y acerco su rostro al de Kyoya, quedando a centimetros de unir sus labios… si el rubio un segundo antes no se hubiera apartado, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, seguramente el pelinegro le habría golpeado con una de sus tonfas.

-Ahhh…este…lo siento Kyoya, debo irme, paso rápidamente su mano por la cabeza del pelinegro, antes de salir corriendo. Parecía que se había agotado entrenando, pues Hibari pudo notar que el bronco tenía las mejillas con un tono rojo sobre ellas, antes de marcharse.

* * *

><p>-Maa, Matte* : Vamos, espera<p>

Sigo pensando q quedo un poco corto hmmm, pero bueno e sque tenia pensado solo abarcar en un cap la parte del futuro, pero ahora se alargara a dos y aun pienso si sacar algun tipo de extra del Dino y Kyoya del futuro =9

Y Gracias por leer!


	8. Cap 8 Anhelando el Pasado

_**Cap 08 -Anhelando el Pasado -**_

_Dino después de tres horas de camino que le tomo llegar aún cuando la base se encontraba a un kilómetro de distancia, llegó a la base secreta de los Vongola y como era de esperarse de sus amigos, le realizaron una fiesta de bienvenida; después tuvieron unos pequeños problemas con Enzo, pero eso no los detuvo para comenzar a entrenar. Ya estaban todos reunidos en una de las salas diseñadas especialmente para el entrenamiento._

-Muy bien todos están aquí. Comenzaremos a entrenar seriamente con las cajas arma. Como el primer estudiante de Reborn, yo seré su tutor- Lo esperaré con ansias – terminando les mostró una sonrisa de emoción.

¿Realmente puede un fracaso como él ser nuestro tutor? – Cuestionó Gokudera  
>Pero Dino-san es bastante asombroso – le respondió Tsuna<p>

Finalmente es el momento – Yamamoto esperaba con ansias el entrenamiento.  
>Si!, estoy extremadamente emocionado! –apoyó Ryohei<p>

Entonces vamos a comenzar – el rubio se sobaba la mejilla que había acabada de ser golpeada por Reborn.

-Pero primero, Chrome… - su voz se volvió dura. Si bien el le había pedido a Kyoya que no la dejara morir, que era un importante integrante del equipo, y él había sido el más indicado, pues era el único que conocía bastante bien las técnicas de Mukuro. Pues ambos se habían dedicado a descubrir como contrarrestar las técnicas del peli-índigo ya un tiempo atrás.

-Necesito confirmar tus intenciones – continuó.

Eres un guardián Vongola, pero al mismo tiempo, eres una de las seguidoras de Mukuro – su mirada era firme. Y el resto de los guardianes también lo notó.

-¿Podemos considerarte una aliada en la batalla contra los Millefiore?  
>Se creó un gran silencio, todos esperando su respuesta.<p>

-Si – asintió con la cabeza  
>-Quiero hacerme una persona más fuerte<p>

-Muy bien, contamos contigo – sin cambiar su tono serio, continuó  
>-También haremos que Lambo entrene en serio.<p>

-¿Eh? – Tsuna se sorprendió un poco  
>-3,2,1, ¡Despegue el cohete! – Lambo ignorando el resto de lo que sucedía alrededor se dedicaba a jugar en su propio mundo.<p>

-El poder de cada guardián será necesario para derrotar a los Millefiore – Dino continuaba con esa aura tan impropia de si, sin ningún gesto de alegría, imperturbable.

**-¿Realmente no tenemos otra opción?** – Tsuna se preocupaba bastante por el pequeño Lambo

-Escuché algunas cosas sobre sus Cajas Vongola del Tsuna de esta época. Tomando eso en cuenta, planeo que ustedes sigan regímenes de entrenamiento individuales.

-Debo mencionar que Hibari Kyoya ya comenzó a entrenar conmigo. – Como por arte de magia su voz se suavizó.

-¿Eh?¿Hibari-san? El castaño se mostró sorprendido. –¿Entonces encontraste a Hibari-san?

-Si, aunque aun es real y lindamente terco* - el tan solo recordar a su pupilo, hizo que olvidara un momento su papel como tutor de todos, dejando escapar una sonrisa sincera.

Entonces, Sawada Tsunayoshi – de la nada volvió nuevamente a su personalidad seria.

-Comenzaré con tu programa de entrenamiento. Tienes que permanecer solo hasta que averigües como abrir apropiadamente tu caja Vongola. – Su mirada también volvía a ser severa.

_Así continúo dando instrucciones al resto de los guardianes, eligiendo sus equipos o ayudantes en sus entrenamientos. _

Gokudera se encargaría de Ryohei y de Lambo, Bianchi e I-Pin ayudarían a Chrome, Squalo quien seguramente no tardaría en llegar, sería el encargado de Yamamoto y Tsuna debía estar solo por ahora; realmente Dino estaba contento, solo tendría que encargarse del obstinado pelinegro, sonrió internamente para sí.

_**- En Nami-chuu -**_

Kyoya estaba cansado, había entrenado un par de horas más después de que el potro se había marchado, tomo otro par en una pequeña siesta, pero ahora estaba aburrido, no sabía si el bronco regresaria ese día. Se acerco a la reja de seguridad alrededor de la azotea, esperando alguna señal que el indicara si volvería, un rato después Hibird hizo su aparición posándose en el hombro de Kyoya, quien a su vez notaba que uno de los herbívoros llegaba a la escuela, era el chico obsesionado con el béisbol

**-Está invadiendo la escuela, quizá pueda distraerme mientras le doy un par de golpes** – sin emoción alguna se dirigió a la sala del club de aquel peculiar deporte

-¿Qué estas haciendo?  
>-Hibari! – Yamamoto había sido sorprendido.<p>

-Como miembro del Comité Disciplinario, no puedo permitir que causes un disturbio en esta escuela – amenazó con una de sus tonfas  
>-Espera, mira el lugar, lo estoy limpiando.<br>-Hmmp **– que aburrido** –parecía que su espera no se acortaría ni un poco y se retiró sin más.

**-¿Cuánto más tardaría ese estúpido bronco?**

El día casi terminaba, vio el partido de beisbol, en el que ese día participaba la escuela Namimori y al atardecer se retiró.  
><strong>-El potro no vendrá hoy.<strong>

_**- Varios Días Después**_ -

Habían pasado el mayor tiempo sin descanso entrenando, costumbre también de él y del rubio de su época. Sin duda, el Dino de 10 años en el futuro, era mucho más fuerte y experimentado y tenía que admitir que enseñaba bastante bien, aunque nunca lo reconocería como un tutor, y nunca lo vería como uno.

La hora había llegado, y como era costumbre en Kyoya el evitar las multitudes, se encontraba junto con el rubio escondido cerca del lugar de la reunión. Dino estaba recostado boca abajo sobre el césped, observando cómo Enzo intentaba escapar de los saltitos que Hibird daba tras él.

-tú fuiste quien le enseñó a decir nuestros nombres al mismo tiempo verdad? - Hibari estaba recargado en un árbol y mantenía los brazos cruzados, fijando su vista también al par de pequeños animales jugando frente a él

-nop, él los aprendió a decir solos.  
>-mentiroso.<br>- es verdad Kyoya, se giró sobre el césped para poder sentarse.

- es cierto que hace 10 años, yo le enseñé mi nombre, pero el aprendió solo a decir ambos al mismo tiempo - por supuesto que no revelaría más información - terminó de levantarse.  
>-hmm – el pelinegro cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo .<p>

-Por cierto Kyoya, cómo obtuviste a Hibird? Lo recuerdas? – aun de pie, tenía la mirada perdida en las mascotas que jugueteaban.  
>-No, lo tengo desde que tengo memoria.<p>

El bronco camino lentamente, acercándose poco a poco al menor  
>-Kyoya? - con un ojo aun cerrado dirigió su vista a quien lo llamaba.<br>- cuanto tiempo ha pasado de esa vez?  
>-no se de que me estás hablando?<br>-que fuimos a ver los fuegos artificiales?  
>-una semana y 2 días.<br>**-Ha contado los días inconscientemente –** El mayor sonrió tiernamente.  
>Sin intención dijo:<br>-Aun eres un niño, Kyoya.

Este ofendido nuevamente por ser llamado de esa manera, puso tonfas en mano y comenzó a lanzar una serie de golpes.

-ahhh espera Kyoya - retrocedía evitando los ataques por poco.

Y mientras esquivaba estos, se iba acercando al par de criaturas metidas en su mundo y para evitar lastimarlas tropezó con sus pies, yéndose de espaldas al mismo tiempo que el guardián se había lanzado hacia él, terminando ambos en el suelo.

El de ojos chocolate reía a carcajadas por la reciente caída, ante la mirada confundida de la nube.

-de que te ríes haneum...a? - Hibari acababa de caer en cuenta que estaba sentado sobre las caderas del bronco y al mismo tiempo esa extraña sensación regresó, de nuevo su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho.

Ahora más que nunca el pelinegro deseaba regresar a su tiempo y golpear al potro, al que sí podía al menos alcanzar a golpear en algunas ocasiones.

-Vamos Kyoya, es hora de que te unas a los demás.

-Tch, por que debería? – Aún sin levantarse, cruzó los brazos y giró el rostro lo más que pudo en dirección contraria – son un montón de herbívoros

-Hazlo porque tu tutor te lo pide, si? Y sin voltear el rostro, miró al bronco. Otra vez tenía esa curiosa sonrisa, que no aceptaría que le encantaba observar.

En respuesta, simplemente apartó su mirada.

_Repentinamente una gran sombra apareció, obscureciendo el lugar, ambos miraron fijamente aquel extraño objeto que tapaba la luz del sol._

-pero que demonios está haciendo Gesso ahí?.

Dino regresó su mirada al pelinegro, mientras que este continuaba mirando con una gran vena en la frente a aquella extraña nave.

-oh cierto! Olvide mencionarlo, este Byakuran no es el mismo de tu tiempo, es de un mundo paralelo  
>-igual lo morderé hasta la muerte, parece que no fue suficiente la paliza que le di última vez – interrumpió.<p>

-Kyoya –Dino colocó los antebrazos en el suelo, apoyándose para poder levantarse un poco - debemos seguir las reglas de su juego, si no, no podremos vencerlo… es importante – su tono era suave, esperando que lo escuchara.

-cuando bajó al fin la vista, el bronco estaba a centímetros de su cara, sintió un misterioso calor en su rostro y sin una sola queja, se levantó y se dirigió al lugar donde el resto de los herbívoros se encontrarían.

Mientras se acercaba podía ir escuchando la tontería de los flamma voltios, aun así al llegar expulsó parte de sus flamas, hacia la nave de Byakuran.

- Qué están haciendo? – se dirigió al grupo que lo esperaba.

_Yamamoto recién terminaba su entrenamiento con Squalo, pues aparecía en el mismo instante que Hibari. Ya reunidos todos, liberaron sus cajas armas completando exitosamente y excediendo la cantidad de fiamma voltios solicitados para poder teletransportarse al área, donde se llevaría acabo el juego del "Choice"  
><em>  
>-Rayos, si que llegan tarde! – se quejó Gokudera<br>-Lo siento, Lo siento – se disculpó el usuario de las llamas de lluvia  
>- Vine aquí por razones personales – mencionó Hibari – no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.-dijo de manera cortante.<p>

Byakuran comenzó a explicar las reglas del juego Choice, en la que tanto los combatientes como el campo de batalla, debían ser seleccionados por elecciones, tal como lo decía el nombre del juego.

Después de un largo proceso de discusiones y varias elecciones, que ignoró sin problema, todo terminó decidido, el campo de batalla seria en un área Relámpago y los combatientes del equipo de Tsuna serian el mismo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Shoichi y Spanner.

Lo que le faltaba, desde el principio quería luchar contra los Millefiore y a él no le dejarían participar

-Creen que me conformaré con esto? Yo participaré – Hibari se había preparado lo suficiente, esperando este momento para poder combatir contra los enemigos, como para que ahora lo dejaran a un lado.

-H-Hibari-san – Tsuna levantó sus manos, asustado por la reacción del guardián de la nube.  
>-Espera, no puedes decidir eso tan fácilmente – intento calmar Shoichi en vano, pues Hibari preparó sus tonfas.<p>

-Espera, Kyoya – una voz se escuchó.  
>Tsuna y Hibari giraron sorprendidos al reconocer aquella voz.<p>

-Rayos, realmente no tienes remedio – El líder Cavallone hacía acto de presencia, cruzó miradas con el pelinegro  
>-Dino-san? ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? – al ser llamado viró la vista hacia el castaño.<br>-Me escabullí aquí desde que fueron teletransportados. He estado aquí todo el tiempo.  
><em>Kyoya no apartaba la vista del bronco.<em>

-¿Todo este tiempo? – Tsuna no podía dejar de sorprenderse – **no me di cuenta**  
>-Soy tu tutor, por supuesto que iba a venir.<p>

-Byakuran ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó una pequeña niña peliazul, llamada Bluebell  
>-Es el potro Salvaje<br>-¿Haneuma?  
>-Es el tutor de Hibari-chan – El peli blanco le sonreía con los ojos cerrados a la niña.<p>

Kyoya continuaba sin despegar la mirada del bronco. Éste regresó su mirada al pelinegro y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Usa la cabeza, si Tsuna y los demás derrotan a los Millefiore, estarás libre para pelear con quien quieras.

Giro el rostro, mirando en el proceso a Byakuran y después al bebé, por algún motivo ahora ya no tenía realmente interés en pelear con nadie en especifico.

-Por ahora solo aguanta. ¿está bien?  
>Le había dicho que esperara y no aceptaría ante nadie, que le haría caso por las buenas, así que...<br>-que lo hagan rápido

A cambio recibió una sonrisa – Si, entendido.

Y entonces mientras lo observaba, comprendió. El solo escuchaba al potro porque quería ver la sonrisa de este; quería ser recompensado con alguna de las muchas sonrisas del Haneuma y quiso que estas solo fueran dedicadas a él; por eso se molestaba cuando el herbívoro -inútil estaba cerca del Cavallone.

No le importaban los motivos o las razones, después de todo ni el mismo sabía porque, pero ahora solo quería la total atención de su tutor y por supuesto que la exigiría… a su manera.

* * *

><p>*Oh sí! Si escuchan el diálogo Dino dice kawaii ¬w¬ eso no me lo saque de la manga X3<p>

Y acabo de notar que hice a Hibird muy viejo XD

Gracias por leer! y por los lindos reviews que he recibido w


	9. Cap 9  Mirando Nuevas Sensaciones

Si si, yo se que dije que para abarcar el futuro serian solo dos capítulos, pero olvide un pequeño detalle =9 asi que ahora serán dos y pico del futuro ^^

Espero les guste!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 09 -Mirando Nuevas Sensaciones -<strong>_

_**-Mientras tanto en el pasado….-**_

-Romario! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

Dino se encontraba atado a una silla, tenía la mano derecha libre para poder firmar varios documentos, pero le era imposible desatarse pues las cadenas eran de acero reforzado, además de que la silla estaba fuertemente sujeta al suelo.

Estaba siendo obligado a aclarar todos los asuntos que surgieron desde su partida, uno en especial que le molestaba bastante y trataba de evitar a toda costa.

-Boss, prometo liberarlo apenas firme los papeles con la Señorita Filipa.

-He dicho miles de veces que no lo hare, y si no estuviera atado ya habría regresado con Kyoya.

Romario ya sospechaba que su jefe estaba comenzando a tener un especial cariño por aquel estudiante y antes de que pudiera pasar cualquier cosa, que afectara a la familia Cavallone y que después tarde o temprano el capo pudiera terminar arrepintiendose …

-Lo sé Jefe, por eso no lo puedo soltar hasta que sea legalmente el prometido de la Señorita Filipa, usted sabía que no podía evitar esto por mucho tiempo.

-No, no y no quiero! – Dino se revolvía en la silla. Parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche porque no le dejaban ir al parque.

-Quiero regresar a Japón y lo primero que hare será ver a Kyoya. – seguía insistiendo fervientemente, ya se había dado cuenta del porque quería seguir a su lado y con mayor razón quería regresar con el pelinegro.

Romario suspiro y pidió la ayuda de algunos de sus compañeros para escoltar a su jefe hacia la reunión que pronto se llevaría a cabo.

-El debe estar bien, ahora debe pensar en su fututo como líder Cavallone.

_**-10 años después en el futuro….-**_

_La última batalla contra los Millefiore y las verdaderas coronas fúnebres pronto estaría en pie, todos esperaban a que el momento llegara, impacientes y nerviosos. Todo era demasiado tranquilo se encontraban en la calma antes de la tormenta._

Hibari se encontraba recostado boca arriba en la azotea de Namimori, una vez que salieron de aquel extraño mundo se separó de los demás a sabiendas que el rubio lo seguiría. Aunque había olvidado el pequeño detalle de su torpeza, perdiéndose de vista del bronco.

Claro que no era muy difícil adivinar hacia donde se había dirigido, pero ya era tarde y debía atender asuntos como líder de familia, después de todo Japón no era el único lugar siendo atacado, buscaría a Kyoya al día siguiente.

**- En Nami-chuu -**

Había pasado la noche esperando al rubio en la azotea de Namimori, siempre parecía preocupado por él y estaba seguro que en esa situación lo convencería hasta el cansancio para que pasara la noche al menos dentro del edificio, o eso habría hecho el de su tiempo.

-Kyoya – llamó Dino al día siguiente, se encontraba sentado sobre uno de los cuartos de la azotea, mirando al pelinegro recostado en el piso frente a él.

-¿Has pasado la noche aquí? - pregunto.

-Vete – el potro de su tiempo, no lo hubiera dejado dormir ahí, lo sabía. Muchas veces a mitad de su entrenamiento el insistía en quedarse bajo las estrellas, pero el Cavallone nunca se lo había permitido, y varias veces tuvo que cambiar de lugar el campamento para que no durmiera al aire libre.

-Vas a coger un resfriado

-Hmp – un quejido salió de su boca – **si tanto le preocupaba, debia haberlo seguido y convencerlo de dormir en otro lugar.**

_Muy interiormente se preguntaba porque actuaba tan diferente del bronco de su época, ¿es que acaso había sucedido algo para que ahora actuara de esa manera?_

-Hee, **Como siempre igual de terco **– viró su vista para apreciar el paisaje.

-Me pregunto cuándo atacaran. – decía para sí, mientras en la mente del de ojos pardos rondaban algunos recuerdos. Si no fuera por el acuerdo con Tsuna, habría llegado justo después de que se hubiera quedado dormido, al menos a abrigarlo con su chaqueta. Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, no podían alterar su historia o se arrepentiría de ello.

La sensación de algo acercándose lo sacó de sus pensamientos, poniendo en pie a ambos, un gran animal de color gris estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra el mayor, quien ágilmente esquivo sin problemas.

Al fin había aparecido uno de los integrantes de las verdaderas coronas fúnebres, Daisy. Quien únicamente preguntába la ubicación de la princesa Uni.

-No te diremos donde se encuentra – Dino estaba totalmente dispuesto a entrar en combate.

-Yo pelearé – el guardian dio un paso delante, pero el chico peli-verde paso de el, atacando nuevamente al Cavallone

Una gran explosión se escucho por encima de la escuela y Daisy voló directo al patio de esta.

- Y bien? Debes haberte dado cuenta que no puedes vencerme. ¿Te rendiras? – Con látigo en mano, se encontraba sumamente confiado.

-Yo-yo únicamente quiero saber donde esta Uni-sama – parecía que era lo único que sabía decir. - Confiesa! – gritó.

Nuevamente el Rinoceronte salió a escena, pero sin problema alguno fue derrotado por el Caballo de Dino y la intervención de Roll para terminar de destruirlo.

-¿Podrías dejar en paz a mi presa? – interrumpió Hibari

-No tenía más opción después de que él me ataco. Fue en defensa propia - respondió

El chico aun así parecía tranquilo.

-Como mi caja arma fue destruida, seré el primero en utilizar este poder. Una pequeña caja estaba incrustada en su pecho y al colocar llamas dentro de ella, se convinó con ella convirtiendose en una criatura extraña, una especie de lagartija.

_Tsuna llamo por el transmisor_

-Dino-san?

-Tsuna?

-Oh genial, ¿estas bien?. Um, esta el enemigo en la escuela Nami?

-Si, esta este cosa-mounstruo llamado Daisy delante de mi.

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Esta Uni a salvo?

-Si, pero Zakuro destruyo la base, y Squalo se quedo para ganar tiempo y que pudiéramos escapar

-Que? – ante tal declaración, Dino se congelo.

Hibari giro a verlo, desde cuando el tiburón era tan importante para él?

-Estas hablando con tus amigos, verdad? Donde esta Uni-sama! – Daisy arremetió nuevamente contra el rubio, quien esquivó con facilidad su ataque y envió a su corcel, quien apenas rozarlo corto el brazo de la lagartija.

Mas todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver al caballo atrapado por aquella mano recien cortada y una nueva crecia desde el hombro de Daisy, regenerandose rápidamente.

Un presentimiento le decía que debía acabar rápidamente con esto, lanzo a una increíble velocidad un ataque con su látigo, pero para su sorpresa, el enemigo esquivo fácilmente este.

-Arriba, Izquierda, Arriba, abajo, derecha, izquierda, derecha, arriba, izquierda – susurraba una y otra vez, mientras esquivaba sin problemas el látigo.

Dino comprendió que sus movimientos no eran por reflejo, el culpable era Byakuran, quien en otros mundos había analizado sus ataques, - recibio un fuerte golpe en el estomago – es por eso que Squalo también habia sido vencido con tanta facilidad.

Daisy tomo por la barbilla al bronco. Un nuevo sentimiento dentro de Kyoya causo que interfiriera en la lucha y antes de que el peli-verde hiciera algo mas, termino estrellado contra uno de los muros de la escuela.

Estaba molesto con el rubio, había dejado que le pusiera las manos encima una lagartija. Y por supuesto no dejaría que lo lastimara alguien mas que no fuera el. O al menos asi pensaba.

Lanzo de una patada al bronco fuera del área de batalla y hacia los subordinados de ambos, ellos se encargarían de atenderlo.

-Jefe!

-Kyo-san ¿que estás haciendo? – intento reclamar Kusakabe, mas fue interrumpido.

-hehe te debo una

-¿Qué quiere decir, jefe?

-Me salvo la vida.. a su manera.

Hibari comenzo el ataque, mas fue rápidamente golpeado por Daisy y estrellado en la pared detrás de el.

-Kyoya! – un momento injustificado de preocupacion, sabia que eso no dañaria al pelinegro.

Con apenas una mueca en el rostro, se levanto.

-Hagámoslo Roll

Con una de las nuevas técnicas que estuvo aprendiendo, por fin logro derrotar al peli-verde, con la habilidad de multiplicación, logrando atraparlo con las esposas de Alaude, el guardián de la nube de la primera generación.

Una vez derrotada una de las verdaderas coronas fúnebres, Kyoya se sentó a esperar que terminaran de atender las heridas del bronco.

Lo estaba observando ahora con un poco mas de detenimiento, notó que lo que lo hacia ver diferente era su corte de cabello, era mas corto y apenas ahora reparaba en que este resaltaba sus ojos y sus facciones haciéndolo lucir mas maduro, mas fuerte y mas…¿cómo debía llamar a esa sensación en la que no quería dejar de mirarlo?

-Debemos buscar a Squalo – el repentino comentario lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Hmp, yo me quedo aquí – retó.

-Vamos, Kyoya. Te prometo unas hamburguesas en cuanto todo esto termine.

Se levanto y camino hacia dentro del edificio - no quería saber nada de ese escandaloso tiburón.

-Se que son tu comida favorita - cantareó. Y ademas te dire algo interesante – Dino sonrió sabiendo que terminaría convenciéndolo, mas Hibari dio un respingo - ¿Cómo demonios sabía sobre su alimento favorito?

-Habla

-En cuanto regreses al pasado, deberas ir aquel pequeño monte donde vimos los fuegos artificiales, encontras algo interesante. Y ahí estaba, nuevamente esa sonrisa que muy a su disgusto lo hacia perderse en ella, atontandolo.

Sin decir una palabra más, siguió al bronco junto con su subordinado, y el suyo propio iba un par de pasos por detrás de el.

**-En la batalla contra Byakuran-**

(Pov Kyoya)

Definitivamente nunca reconocería al inútil-herviboro, fuera de la dimensión, tiempo o época que fuera, una batalla de uno a uno contra Gesso era algo sencillo y después de una aburrida batalla donde casi es derrotado, había logrado vencer.

Muchos bebes aparecieron repentinamente, diciendo que ellos serian los responsables de llevarlos nuevamente a su tiempo.

Todos se despidieron prometiéndoles un mejor futuro, mientras éramos llevados a nuestro presente.

Lo ultimo que vi, fue una sonrisa del bronco que le dedicaba al atún gigante, nunca aparto su vista de él, ni siquiera para despedirse del líder de los hervivoros.

**-Es por el peli-plata, que el bronco actua diferente? **– una molestia inexplicable surgió al cruzar aquel pensamiento por mi cabeza.

_En cuanto lo tuviera enfrente lo kami korosearia por tal acto, no había dicho ya que solo quería que le dedicara esas sonrisas a el? Es que acaso tenia que decirselo? -bufó._

El bebe de nombre Coronello interrumpió sus pensamientos, diciendo que todos tendrían recuerdos de lo sucedido en este tiempo.

Lo que resultaba perfecto, podría sacarle toda la información al bronco.

**-Italia- ("Época Actual") **

Todos los hombres de la familia Cavallone escoltaban a su jefe, Romario les habia advertido que cualquier descuido causaría la huida de su líder.

Un fuerte dolor allegó en su cabeza. No lo suficiente para desmayarlo, pero si para que tuviera la gran idea de actuarlo. Mas repentinamente cientos de imágenes, pensamientos, ideas, y visiones cruzaron su mente, dejándolo totalmente alterado.

**-Q-Que fue eso? **–Se sujetaba la cabeza, sentía que de tanta información podría explotar.

-Boss, Boss, Boss – escuchaba varias voces que a lo lejos le gritaban antes de sentir que su equilibrio fallaba.

Tuvo sueños, muchos sueños en los que en todos aparecia el y además varios años mayor. La mayoría bastante claros y estando con el Kyoya que anhelaba ver; unos cuantos mas eran borrosos, pero se reconoció discutiendo con un Tsuna de mayor edad, y otros aún mas ininteligibles en los que veía a un Kyoya mas maduro.

Cuando despertó se encontraba solo en su habitacion y pensando que aquello fue simplemente un sueño, aprovechó la oportunidad y escapó a Japón.

**-En Japon –**

Apenas arribó, fue interceptado por Tsuna y Reborn. Quienes habían sido contactados por Romario para que lo hicieran regresar.

Mas aprovechando el momento, le contaron todo lo que habia ocurrido desde su partida, confirmándole que aquellos sueños, no eran eso; si no recuerdos de su "yo" del futuro.

Haciéndole rememorar a que habia ido al paso del sol naciente, escapando antes de que pudieran mencionarles los asuntos de su familia.

-Dino-san esper... - intentó perseguirlo.

-Dame-Tsuna - Reborn había pateado al castaño, golpeandose de cara en el suelo - quiero saber como se desarrollara todo esto.

Tsuna no quería saber que pensaba su tutor, sinceramente lo espantaba aquella mirada que ahora mostraba.

En el trayecto a la escuela Nami, vinieron a su mente recuerdos específicos, el primero fue el del su "yo" del futuro diciéndole al pelinegro que apenas regresara fuera a aquel pequeño monte, esperando que le hubiera hecho caso cambió su rumbo a aquel sitio. El segundo recuerdo le hizo pensar bastante, a que se estaba refiriendo cuando su futuro yo dijo que aun no era la época y todo pasaría a su tiempo, además de esos borrosos recuerdos de el discutiendo con Tsuna. Y por último uno que le causó bastante gracia, ahora parecía que le debía unas hamburguesas a Kyoya y eso le alegraba, ahora ya conocía su comida favorita.

Al poner un pie en el pequeño cerro, fue recibido por un fuerte golpe, que en cualquier lugar reconocería como una de las tonfas de la nube. Terminando en el suelo.

-Ittae, no tenias porque hacer eso Kyoya – se sobaba el estomago donde habia recibido el golpe.

No hubo respuesta.

-Que pasa? Por que fue eso?

Sabia que si quería su atención, debía dejar al potro con una duda en la cabeza y no contestarle. Este Dino, era lo bastante terco como para insistirle al menos un largo tiempo. Camino acercándose a aquellas extrañas rocas junto al riachuelo y se sento recargándose en ellas.

El rubio aún en el suelo lo miró, se levantó sin necesidad de apoyarse en sus manos y se acuchillo frente a él?

- Acaso tendre que adivinar? –Hibari como siempre nunca admirtia que extrañaba sus tontas sonrisas, más lo retó con la mirada.

-Hmmm, me fui sin avisar, por que mis subordinados me secuestraron.

El guardian enarco una ceja.

-Esa es la peor mentira que he escuchado.

-Hehe – terminó por sentarse con los pies cruzados, esto quizá le llevaría tiempo

-Al menos ya me respondiste – Hibari respingo dándose cuenta de su error

-Pero es la verdad. Cuando nos despedimos aquel dia, Romario llego con algunos más de mis subordinados y me subieron a un avión a Italia.

-Haha, dijeron que no me dejarían volver, hasta que no firmara unos tontos papeles; pero me escape. - sonrió divertido

Como ya era típico de ellos, Dino narraba todo lo sucedido desde que llego a Italia, de como lo habían amarrado, hasta los recuerdos del futuro mientras Hibari fingía que no lo escuchaba.

-Puedes creer lo mal que me trataron? - Dino hacia un puchero.

-Es tu culpa por no golpearlos.

-Yo no puedo hacer eso Kyoya, mi trabajo es protegerlos.

**-Tch, eso de nuevo? - **cerró los ojos.

-**ah? Deja vu?** - el rubio inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, tenia el presentimiento de haber dicho algo parecido hace no mucho.

Una hora y un poco mas después se vieron acompañados por una pareja que paseaba por el mismo rumbo, venían platicando muy alegremente cuando la chica se adelanto un poco, se giró y repentinamente le dio un beso a su parecer pareja, le sonrió, cruzaron algunas palabras y siguieron andando.

Hibari los miraba extrañado mientras se alejaban.

-Haha apuesto a que tu nunca harias eso, Kyoya – no era un reto, ni una proposición más la naturaleza altiva de Hibari le dijo que aceptara aquello como uno.

-Acaso me crees incapaz? – miró retadoramente al rubio como respuesta.

Obviamente el pelinegro no conocía las razones o el por que la gente unía sus bocas, lu habia visto algunas veces y no creia que fuera un acto dificil de realizar.

Para sorpresa de Dino, Kyoya se posicionó sobre el, lo miró a los ojos un par de segundos, y se acercó a su rostro, creando un roce entre ambos labios, solo era una ligera presión que el menor había aplicado sobre los ajenos, sutil.

**-Cálido y dulce **– fueron los sentimientos que reconoció al momento del toque entre sus labios con los del potro, se separó.

El pelinegro tenia aquella mirada de superioridad en su rostro, pero aún seguía sentado sobre él, aquella sonrisa que le mostró sacó a Dino del trance momentáneo en el que habia entrado desde que el pelinegro habia posado sus labios contra los suyos y comenzó a reírse de una manera sincera e inocente, desconcertando al guardián.

-Haha, Kyoya eso no es un beso – en el acto inclinó un poco la cabeza, levantó las manos, y tomo suavemente el cuello del moreno, acercando sus rostros; poco a poco, esperando por la reacción de este.

Cuando al fin sus labios se unieron nuevamente, Dino profundizó el beso, sin prisa, suave, tomando su tiempo para disfrutar el momento que no sabia deseaba ocurriera desde que se dio cuenta que aquello que mas deseaba, era estar al lado de esa orgullosa nube.

Fue un beso tierno e hipnotizante, probablemente era la primera experiencia de aquel que tenía entre sus manos y quería que para Kyoya fuera una sensación única.

Ahora el que estaba en shock era el pelinegro, sus alientos se mezclaban creando un nuevo sabor que jamás habia probado. Ese contacto le era bastante agradable, confortable; cerró lentamente sus ojos y se dejo llevar por aquellas sensaciones que no llegaba a comprender, ese contacto se sentía cálido, delicioso y acogedor, además de sentir que le era transmitido un cariño que no habia sentido antes. El latido de su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sensaciones de cosquillas invadieron desde su estomago, pasando por su cuello y hasta sus orejas.

Un recuerdo invadió su mente, el mismo se encontraba sentado en ese mismo sitio cuando era mas pequeño, llorando por culpa de un par de niños abusivos; cuando estos se habian retirado, otro niño mas se acercó a él, era mas grande y hablaba en una lengua extraña y antes de notarlo ese niño rubio le habia dejado una pequeña avecilla amarilla en las manos, antes de decir varias frases mas y despedirse con una sonrisa.

-se fuerte - se escuchó un murmullo suave desapareciendo entre sus memorias.

En cuanto el recuerdo terminó, Hibari se levantó de golpe, asustando a Dino en el proceso.

-Ky-Kyoya? - se preocupó por la proxima reacción de su pupilo.

El mencionado siguio alejandose, más repentinamente se detuvo y giró hacia el bronco.

-Tengo hambre, que esperas.

Dino rio para sí, soltando internamente un suspiro de alivio y corrió a alcanzar a Kyoya.

_Ahora entendía un poco más porque la gente hacia eso que llamaban besar todo el tiempo._

_Bien podría volvérsele una obsesión - sonrió apaciblemente, mientras el bronco caminaba a su lado._

* * *

><p>Disculpen que me haya saltado asi como asi las partes del futuro, y no tuviera mucha coherencia entre la historia pero las partes que querían resaltar eran únicamente las de Dino y Kyoya °w°<p>

Oh si, como Reborn me esta cayendo mejor por el manga sera amigo D18ista d=

Otra Nota: Siguiente cap 10069 =D y el pasado entre ellos y la rivalidad con kyoya ewe

P.D: Ahora que lo pienso, en el anime ( y me supongo en el manga tambien) como es que Dino sabe tanto de Alaude o.o?, que se me hace que Primo Cavallone le contaba a todas sus generaciones sobre su Alaude ¬w¬

Todos de acuerdo? Sip todos de acuerdo XD

Gracias por leer! X3


	10. Cap 10 Cuando se Conocieron

Solo debo decir que, recuerden que eran niños XD

En este no hay pensamientos y por ende, no letra negrita =9 pero si hay un poco mas de narración

Espero y les guste, quedo con un poco de prisas y un poco corto, pero me ha gustado X3

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 10 -Cuando se Conocieron-<strong>_

_**-Centro Namimori-**_

_Dino como influyente líder de la mafia, había reservado todo un restaurante famoso por sus deliciosas hamburguesas_

-Y bien Kyoya? de tomar, no quieres nada? – la mesera que los atendía estaba perdida, posando la mirada sobre el rubio.

El gesto de aquella herbívora incomodaba bastante al azabache y si el bronco ya sabía que su comida favorita eran las hamburguesas, qué más daba el agua.

-Horchata* – respondió cortante hacia la chica, quien asustada por la mirada dedicada por Hibari pasó a retirarse.

Se encontraban en una mesa rectangular, sentados uno frente al otro y antes de que Cavallone comenzara a atacarlo con preguntas que ya veía venir, decidió sacar a luz su reciente recuerdo.

-Viniste a Japón cuando eras más niño - no era una pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? - parpadeo un par de veces, estaba un poco sorprendido.

_El azabache lo miro de manera inquisidora, pero no dijo nada más y continúo comiendo._

-Es cierto que vine alguna vez, cuando era más joven, acompañaba a mi padre para unos negocios de...

-Hibari, Hibari - interrumpió la pequeña ave, quien siempre terminaba por encontrar a su dueño donde quiera que estuviese, posándose en la mesa frente a ellos.

-Espera!... Estas diciendo que...Así que… Hibird es... - se detuvo y señalaba con el pulgar al animalito.

-Dino, Dino - giraba la cabeza, ante el extraño comportamiento del rubio.

_Casi se va de espaldas al tener ese flashazo de parte de sus recuerdos de memoria, ayudado por las memorias de su yo futuro, donde le preguntaba a Kyoya sobre la pequeña bola amarilla._

- Heh, así que ese pequeño niño eras tú - puso su brazo sobre la mesa y se recargo sobre él, sin dejar de mirarlo.

_Dejó a un lado su comida y sin voltear ordenó._

-Responde, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste aquella vez?

_A esa edad, Dino apenas comenzaba a dominar otros idiomas y olvidó casi por completo que se encontraba en Japón, un país extranjero. Hablándole todo el tiempo en su idioma natal a excepción de la última frase, cuando había recordado aunque tarde su ubicación._

-A-ahh, es-este - Dino se enderezó, cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza, para después girar su mirada al techo, voltearlo a ver nerviosamente y nuevamente posar su vista en el techo.

-N-no recuerdo - mintió con una gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa nerviosa.

_Nuevamente detuvo su comida y tomó una de sus tonfas amenazando al Cavallone._

-E-esta, está bien - le mostró sus palmas para tranquilizarlo, mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba a él - está bien te lo diré -suspiró, en el camino había tomado a Hibird en sus manos y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a citarse.

'-Está bien llorar, pero las sonrisas son mejores' – en el acto depositó la pequeña ave en sus manos, repitiendo el gesto de cuando se encontraron de pequeños, e igual que en el pasado el guardián no pudo evitar sonreír inconscientemente al tener frente a él al tierno animal, acariciándolo apenas lo tuvo en sus manos.

- Me gusta tu sonrisa, Kyoya -susurró para sí, apreciando el gesto que nuevamente le regalaba, y antes de que preguntara que fue aquel murmullo, concluyó –"así que no dejes que te molesten otra vez"

-"se fuerte" -terminó de recitar.

-Ahora es tu turno, cuéntame porqué llorabas - a la mención de ese acto tan humillante para él, frunció el entrecejo y se creó un silencio.

-Me lo debes - insistió Dino al ver que su pupilo se mantenía callado.

-Estas en deuda por preguntarme primero.

_Era una tontería, algo que no quería recordar, pero no le molestaba del todo contárselo, a él no. Además se lo debía o ¿no? El siempre pagaba sus deudas._

_**_-_-_-_-_ Flash back _-_-_-_-_**_

Hibari se dirigía a su escuela, en la primaria Namimori. Desde el primer día de clases le había gustado su escuela, era el mejor de su clase y tenía un par de "compañeros de confianza", Kusakabe era uno de ellos.

Mas como en toda escuela, había un chico que nada mas no le agradaba, Rokudo Mukuro y su amigo Ken.

Ese dia habia llovido toda la tarde, y Kusakabe no había asistido a clases, probablemente por un resfriado pero Kyoya no regresaba solo, sus padres esperaban por él en la entrada de la escuela.

Nunca supo la razón, quizá fue solo un accidente, pero desato el odio mutuo entre ellos, ese día mientras se dirigía ya, hacia donde sus padres aguardaban, Mukuro salpicó completamente su uniforme, dejándolo no solo empapado sino también sucio.

-Oya oya, Hibari-kun no sabía que tenías la mala costumbre de arrastrarte en el lodo -sonreía con superioridad y el niño que lo acompañaba reía a carcajadas, empezando el eco de risas burlonas de todos los estudiantes que se encontraban alrededor.

Mas eso no fue suficiente, sus padres habían llegado justo cuando el niño peli índigo había mencionado esas palabras, creyéndole sin miramientos y regañando al pequeño Kyoya por jugar en el lodo.

El azabache sintió una opresión en el pecho, estaba enojado, habían ensuciado el uniforme que pertenecía a la escuela que tanto quería, y sus padres lo culparon de algo que él no provoco, más no podía hacer nada, se sentía impotente y solo atinó a salir corriendo mientras su frustración se convertía en lagrimas, cuando se cansó de correr, ya había salido el sol y se dio cuenta que se hallaba en el pequeño monte de Namimori, lugar muy visitado usualmente por turistas y extranjeros por la vista que ofrecía.

Se sentó, recargándose en la piedra grande junto al riachuelo, no le importó que estuviera mojado y fue en ese momento cuando el niño y el ave aparecieron frente a él.

_**_-_-_-_-_ Fin Flashback _-_-_-_-_**_

-Odio a Rokudo desde entonces, el cambio de escuela, parece que fue ahí donde conoció a Gesso, decidí hacerme el líder del comité disciplinario, seguir el consejo de un torpe niño rubio y ser fuerte para que no volvieran a ensuciar nada que incluyera el nombre de Namimori, fin del relato. – terminó para pasar a dar una mordida más.

-Eso fue extremadamente corto - se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-Es lo que sucedió a grandes rasgos.

-hmm - Dino habia regresado ya a su asiento y ahora recargaba ambos codos sobre la mesa, apoyando su barbilla contra las palmas de sus manos, miro al azabache frente a él.

-Eres todo un caso, Kyoya – le sonrió.

_Definitivamente algo tenía esa sonrisa, que hacía que el pecho de Hibari saltara muy rápido. Y asi Hibari por primera vez sintió ansias en mucho tiempo, quería repetir aquel suave toque con el bronco ¿Por qué demonios no estaba más cerca? – bufó._

_**-Unos pocos años antes.-**_

Tenía que admitirlo, aquel niño de su clase definitivamente no le agradaba y no rechazaría por supuesto la oportunidad de humillarlo.

Funcionó. Ese fue un buen día, al fin mostrarle al sabelotodo de Hibari Kyoya que no era mejor que los demás. Y que notablemente Mukuro era superior a él.

Empezaron secundaria y durante todos esos años, hasta uno antes de la graduación, las batallas entre ambos nunca se hicieron esperar, cada que se encontraban esa rivalidad crecía, aumentando en cada encuentro, Hibari era un año más pequeño y Mukuro no tenía problemas en derrotarlo una y otra vez.

Era cierto que cada vez le costaba un poco más de trabajo y tiempo, parecía que el pequeño niño estaba entrenando. Pero en alguna de aquellas peleas Mukuro terminó expulsado

-Tchh que importaba un salón recién destruido, hay muchos no? – replicaba contra el director de Nami-chu.

Gracias a ese acontecimiento, Mukuro se volvió noticia, él se sentía orgulloso de aquello, nadie más tenía el mismo poder que él para hacer algo siquiera semejante y que además fuera difundido; nadie le quitaría la sonrisa del rostro aunque todos lo observaran como si hubiera hecho algo malo, al peli-índigo no le importaba un salón. Aunque debía admitir que ya estaba harto, solo escuchaba reclamos y quejas

Terminó en la escuela Kokuyo donde un chico peliblanco con una "pequeña" obsesión por los malvaviscos, lo había reconocido siendo el único en alagarlo por crear tal conmoción. Desde entonces se habían vuelto grandes amigos, no era un chico fuerte, pero si toda una mente maestra; aquella personalidad retorcida llamaba demasiado su atención.

Byakuran estaba simplemente harto, hastiado de la rutina de todos los días, toda la gente portándose adecuadamente y sin ninguna emoción interesante de por medio, creando una atmosfera de total aburrición, ya no encontraba que hacer para escapar de ese encierro de la monotonía de su vida.

Un día en las noticias algo llamo su atención, no pudo evitar sonreír traviesamente al pensar todas las maldades que podría hacerle al mundo junto con aquel rebelde, ese chico hizo explotar un salón, juntos podrían hacer explotar el mundo.

Definitivamente debía de conocerlo y aliarse a él. Para suerte suya terminó transferido a su escuela. En cuanto lo vio quedo fascinado, el era completamente lo opuesto a su vida rutinaria, había acertado en que si se unían todo seria diversión - sonrió de manera divertida y malvada, mientras caminaba acercándose a él.

Se creó una conexión automática en cuento se miraron fijamente, aquellas auras de poder que desprendía cada uno, no dejaban de causar una gran curiosidad y emoción a ambos. Lo primero en hacer fue felicitarlo por su actuación en la escuela Namimori, y así un vínculo entre ellos comenzó a crearse.

Ambos eran imparables, mientras Mukuro enseñaba a Byakuran sobre batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, él le ayudaba a desarrollar técnicas ilusorias, siempre con esa aura de supremacía entre ellos, llevándose entre burlas divertidas y mostrando que ninguno se mostraría inferior frente al otro; atentos siempre a los movimientos ajenos.

Paso el tiempo, Byakuran se había vuelto el líder de su propia escuela, para poder molestar al enemigo de Mukuro-kun, mas ocurrió un pleito, común entre amigos y que ninguno recuerda la causa de aquella agresividad, quizá no quería recordarla pero aquella pelea fue el inicio de todo.

Mukuro golpeó al peli-blanco, derribándolo con un golpe seco sobre el césped.

-oh mukuro-kun, eso es todo?, esperaba realmente más de ti - su labio sangraba, mas no podía evitar seguir retando al de ojos bicolor, debía admitir que aquello era bastante excitante

-Oya, oya si quieres más solo debes acercarte Byakuran.

Se levantó y fingiendo que trastabillaba, atinó a devolverle el golpe, derribándolo también contra el pasto bajo ellos.

-Fufufu, no te parece divertido Mukuro-kun? - sonreía lo más que las comisuras de su rostro le permitían.

Emocionado, se levantó de golpe y se lanzó contra el peliblanco, lo tomó de los cabellos, y ahora ambos se encontraban de rodillas uno frente al otro.

-Kufufu, claro que lo es – tenía una mirada prepotente en su rostro.

Ambos se encontraban en silencio, retándose con la mirada. Ninguno cedía aquella sonrisa de superioridad y ansias de ganar aquella contienda.

Mukuro cometió un error, olvidó por completo quien era esa mente malévola que tenía sujeto por los cabellos.

_El de ojos violeta simplemente sintió un impulso, un ímpetu nacido de aquella mirada que le era dedicada, sin pensarlo un segundo más, una tentación nacida de la nada lo llevo a juntar los labios contra los del chico frente a él, siendo correspondido automáticamente y causando que en la tensión del momento el beso se convirtiera en un beso demandante y feroz, una lucha de poder, ambos buscando dominar al otro. Ninguno pensaba nada, solo dejaban salir aquellas emociones contenidas que guardaban en su interior, explotando al salir, dejándose llevar. Ese fue el momento cuando Mukuro se descuidó y terminó bajo el peso de Byakuran, en esa batalla que sabía tenía perdida desde que Byakuran posó sus labios contra los suyos._

Ahora en su tiempo actual, planeaban su siguiente movimiento, el subterráneo sería su próximo objetivo.

* * *

><p>*según había leído en algún lado a Kyoya le gusta el agua de coco, pero a mi no D= y dirán eso que tiene que ver o.ô? sencillo. Es mi fic XD así que decidí cambiarlo de esa manera por agua de horchata que es mi agua favorita y por la que ahora coincido también en eso con Kyoya,( aja a kien engaño ¬¬) XD<p>

Que tenga un buen fin de semana =3


	11. Cap 11 Un Paseo Subterráneo

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Ahora si bien puntal =3… Aja…xD bueno en amor yaoi lo estuvo d=

pues sin mas espero les guste el capitulo ^^

_**Cap 11 -Un Paseo Subterráneo-**_

_**-Colegio Namimori-**_

_Hibari se encontraba concentrado, sentado en su escritorio y checando papeles que seguramente estarían relacionados con su propio Comité._

-Vamos Kyoya, vayamos al centro turístico de Namimori – un rubio intentaba convencer a su alumno de que fueran a dar una vuelta.

-Son mis últimos días en Japón, debo volver nuevamente a Italia. – Explicó Dino, quien estaba posicionado frente a la mesa, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y su barbilla recargada en la madera del escritorio.

-Ve tu solo. – levantó una hoja para leerla distraídamente.

-Ahhh?, pero así no es divertido – se quejaba.

-Vete con tus subordinados, tengo trabajo que hacer.-ahora firmaba aquella hoja.

-Pero ellos querrán llevarme de regreso en cuanto me vean... – torció la boca.

-Haz tu trabajo – el guardián seguía con la vista fija en los papeles que tenía en sus manos.

-Lo haré...cuando regrese. Por ahora, quiero salir contigo Kyoya – sonrió alegremente, pero no hubo ninguna reacción por parte de Hibari.

_Sabía que cuando se trataba de asuntos de Nami-chuu, Kyoya no se movería hasta terminar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Dándose por vencido se levantó.  
><em>  
>-Veré si Tsuna quiere acompañarme entonces – dijo hablando para sí, rendido se dirigió a la salida.<p>

_Antes de abrir la puerta, sintió un golpe detrás de su cabeza. El pelinegro le había lanzado una de sus tonfas, y antes de si quiera darle tiempo a quejarse..._

-Que sea rápido - y salió por la puerta delante de bronco, dejándolo sorprendido y con la boca ligeramente abierta, para después reírse en silencio y comenzar a seguirlo.

El guardián comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al auto de Cavallone.

-Espera Kyoya, ¿a dónde vas? Vamos en coche.

_Como era de esperarse fingió no escucharlo y se dirigió camino a tomar el tren_ _subterráneo._  
><em><br>El rubio cerró la puerta que ya había abierto para que su pupilo entrara y nuevamente le dio alcance._

Está bien, iremos caminando entonces – dijo contento y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra.

_**-Varios metros bajo tierra-**_

Byakuran estaba de frente a la espalda de Mukuro rodeando con ambas manos su cuello.

-Mukuro-kun, estás seguro que tomarán el tren subterráneo? - apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro ajeno.

-Kufufufu uno de mis informantes escucho al bronco hablando con sus subordinados, diciéndoles que antes de volver quería visitar el centro turístico de Namimori con "Kyoya" -haciendo énfasis en el nombre, como si fuera el mismo rubio quien le llamara.

-Y conociendo lo tradicional que es -continuó- hay altas probabilidades de que se niegue a ir en un auto y opte por el tren.

-Hmmm... Así que también has notado que al único que escucha Hibari-chan, es al potro salvaje.

-Así es, kufufu, esto es una prueba para comprobar mi teoría de cómo al fin destruir a ese pequeño mocoso, solo una pequeña emboscada para confirmar mi hipótesis y ...

Sin despegar sus brazos, se posicionó frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos...

-Me encanta como piensas, Mukuro-kun - Quien comenzó despacio a acercar su rostro al del peliblanco y milímetros antes de que se unieran en un beso...

-Vienen hacia acá - se soltó de su abrazo.

-Oh que malo eres, Mukuro-kun, mira que dejarme con ansias, no es lo que yo llamaría buena idea.

-Oya, oya, que impaciente eres Byakuran. -habían comenzado a asechar al par que se acercaba, no sin antes dirigirse una mirada traviesa.

_  
>Después de unos veinte minutos, llegaron al tren subterráneo que se dirigía al centro turístico de Namimori<em>.

-Waaa, ahora que lo pienso... ¡No había tomado el tren de Japón!

_Mientras se adentraban a él, Hibari se mantenía en silencio, mientras que Dino observaba todo a su alrededor, emocionado como si fuera un niño pequeño.  
>Habría preferido evitar la mayor cantidad posible de gente, pero debía regresar pronto a terminar sus asuntos en Nami-chuu.<em>

_¿Porque había terminado yendo junto con el bronco hacia un tonto centro turístico, cuando aun tenía asuntos por atender como líder en su Comité Disciplinario?_

_Mientras la nube se perdía en sus pensamientos, Dino observaba su alrededor, desde la estructura del túnel, el cómo estaba dividido en tres zonas, la primera donde se encontraban de pie, bastante amplios y con varios anuncios de publicidad pegados a las paredes de color amarillo opaco, que definitivamente no contrastaban con los grises azulejos que pisaban, el andén frente a ellos, era justamente igual, solo que iba dirigido en dirección contraria, pero lo que más resaltaba era el diseño del andén central, aquel donde las personas no tenían acceso, se encontraba muy bien cuidado a comparación de los andenes de las orillas, y se encontraba adornado luciendo una pequeña bandada de grullas._

-Kyoya, ¿has visto esas aves? Son muy bellas.

-Son grullas, animales representativos de Japón, traen buena suerte.

-Ciaossu! - Reborn salió de la nada, cosplayando a una grulla.

-Re-Reborn ¿qué haces aquí?

_Dino fingía no haberse asustado por la repentina aparición de su ex-tutor._

-Solo pasaba por aquí, Tsuna y los demás llegarán pronto.  
>-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo?<p>

-Pronto - fue su única respuesta y asi como llegó desapareció.

-Tch - El pelinegro pasaba a retirarse, aquello ya seria multitud.

-E-Espera Kyo...

-Hola, Hibari-chan - interrumpió el come malvaviscos, en cuanto se dio la vuelta  
>- Hmm así que no tuviste suficiente la ultima vez - ya tenía sus armas en mano.<p>

Se lanzó hacia Byakuran para atestar un golpe.

-Oya oya, no tan rápido Hibari-kun...

.No ellos otra vez - el rubio solo se expresó con un gesto cansado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora?- cuestionó Dino con su látigo en mano - con esto habían estropeado su cit... paseo con Kyoya.

-Kufufu - rio.

-Solo venimos a saludarlos - sonreía el peliblanco, acercándose al guardián.  
>Sin perder oportunidad, en cuanto estuvo a su alcance, Hibari lo amenazó con una de sus tonfas al cuello.<p>

-Vete de aquí ahora, Gesso - amenazó.

-Huy, Hibari-chan yo no haría eso. - tranquilo cerró sus ojos amablemente.

Antes de que intentara darle un tonfazo se desvaneció, dejando solo aire entre sus manos, cientos de Byakurans y Mukuros aparecieron a su alrededor.

-Y bien Hibari-chan, ¿que harás? - se escuchaban como un gran eco al hablar todos simultáneamente.  
>- Hmmp - una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro y antes de permitirle decir una palabra más, comenzó a golpear a cuenta ilusión se le ponía enfrente.<p>

-No estoy de humor para esto, me iré pronto de Japón y así no era como quería pasar mi - un poco molesto por la interrupción, imitó a su estudiante golpeando con su látigo a las ilusiones.

Después de unos minutos, las replicas estaban a punto de terminarse, mas el pelinegro bajo rápidamente la guardia, al escuchar el ruido que ocasionó el bronco al ser estrellado contra uno de los anuncios, causando que también fuera golpeado.

El ruido del tren se escuchaba más fuerte, indicando que la máquina de metal se acercaba a una gran velocidad.

Hibari estaba en la orilla, recuperándose del golpe recibido.

Byakuran fingió que estaba acorralado, pues el pelinegro ya estaba en pie y recién llegaban Tsuna y el resto de los guardianes.

- Y bien... ¿ahora cómo piensas escapar Gesso?

Todo sucedió en segundos.

Mukuro se lanzó en dirección a Hibari, intentando arrojarlo a las vías. El bronco no se quedó quieto y anticipó sus acciones, adivinando las intenciones del ilusionista; no se encontraba tan lejos de Kyoya, y logró hacerlo a un lado haciendo que rodara por el suelo debido al impacto, a cambio, Dino fue lanzado hacia los rieles.

Quedó fuera de vista, el tren había arribado. Llegaba a la estación y como siempre ocurría, los pasajeros esperaban el abrir de puertas para descender.

...

Silencio. Solo silencio en el andén.

...

Las puertas por fin se abrieron dando paso a los cientos de personas que salían, mas el ruido únicamente sonaba solo como un lejano eco para los guardianes. Byakuran y Mukuro aprovecharon para esconderse.

…

Ese no era el plan. Ese no había sido su plan.

…

El tiempo se detuvo. Cada segundo era más largo que el anterior.

…

El pasillo se vaciaba y nuevamente regresaba el silencio total. Ni siquiera el motor de la máquina, que esperaba a que el tren marchara, se escuchaba en sus cabezas.

...

Tsuna y sus amigos solo pudieron girar el rostro, escondiendo la mirada, apretando los puños, lamentándose por llegar demasiado tarde.

...

Hibari seguía en el suelo. No se había levantado y no le importó estorbar el camino de la gente que pasaba con prisa.

Por primera vez, no le importó hallarse entre la multitud.

Los demás se negaban a levantar sus rostros más el no podía apartar la mirada.

...

El tren comenzó a avanzar siguiendo su camino, partiendo de la estación.

…

Una eternidad.

...

Kyoya se levantó. Llevó su flequillo frente a sus ojos y escondió la mirada, dio un paso y luego otro, acercándose lentamente a la orilla.

...

Sin realmente mucha fuerza llegó de un salto al andén central, esa pequeña área que se encontraba entre las vías de los trenes.

- Me alegra que estés a salvo, Kyoya – una sonrisa adolorida le fue dedicada.

El tiempo avanzó de nuevo y el sonido se hizo presente, parecía que todo volvía a la vida.

-Tenías razón, las grullas traen buena suerte. – acaricio uno de los adornos que tenia a un lado.

Los guardianes levantaron la mirada, observando inmediatamente en la dirección donde se escuchaba aquella voz tan familiar.

El azabache tomo una de tonfas y con un movimiento flojo de brazo golpeó al Cavallone en la mejilla, dejándola levemente roja. Su mirada seguía escondida

Todos sonreían, a excepción del guardián de la nube, el rubio de alguna manera logró en el último segundo utilizar su látigo, aferrándose con él a una de las barras que adornaban el andén central para halarse y ponerse a salvo.

Din.. – estuvo a punto de gritar Tsuna emocionado, pero Reborn lo detuvo negando con la cabeza.

- Vámonos

Kyoya soltó sus tonfas escuchándose un golpe sordo cuando cayeron, creando un eco en todo el túnel, ahora solo se encontraban ellos dos.

Se tiró de rodillas sobre el suelo, entre las piernas del bronco y dejó caer su cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras se aferraba sin darse cuenta a su chaqueta. No hizo ni un solo ruido.

-Waaa, Kyoya, ¿estás bien? - comenzó a preocuparse -Estas heri..- Sintió su hombro humedecerse, guardando silencio al instante.

-Kyoya... – murmuró.

- Eres un herbívoro estúpido, Haneuma - esas palabras fueron pronunciadas con dificultad.

Dino se quedó un segundo en silencio, un poco sorprendido pero sonrió aliviado.

-Lo sé Kyoya, lo sé - recargó su mejilla contra el cabello pelinegro y puso su mano en la espalda del guardián, abrazándolo, consolándolo en silencio.

- Lo siento.- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir durante ese momento, únicamente dejándolo reposar sobre su hombro.

Después de un breve lapso, levantó la cabeza, mirando a los ojos al potro.  
>-¡Córtate el cabello! - ordenó. Era un tono más suave a comparación del que usaba para dictar las leyes de su escuela.<p>

-Ahh? - inclinó un poco la cabeza, desconcertado por el surgido tema.

El guardián se levantó, como si nada hubiera pasado y regreso nuevamente al andén principal, dejando a un confundido Cavallone.

-...¿Qué?

El tren siguiente estaba a punto de arribar  
>-Maaa, espera Kyoya, ¿Por qué?<p>

De un salto llegó también al andén, estuvo mal calculado, y comenzó a irse de espaldas, segundos antes de que nuevamente el tren llegara.

Kyoya lo tomó de la playera y lo halo hacia sí antes de que cayera nuevamente a los rieles.

Cuando la máquina arribó, ahora el ruido del motor creó un silencio solo para ambos, nuevamente una eternidad, una eternidad que solo disfrutaban ellos.

Cuando el tren partió, Hibari separó sus labios de los del bronco.

-Solo hazlo - dio media vuelta y salió de la estación.

Dino llevo la mano en su cabeza, sintiendo su cabello  
>-Más corto eh? - rememorando como lucía en el futuro.<p>

-Kyoya - gritó - ¿que no íbamos a tomar el tren?

Como respuesta otra tonfa le fue lanzada, pero esta vez la pudo esquivar sin dificultad - suspiró, Kyoya tenía una manera tan única de expresarse, pero lo que hacía sonreír a Dino era que era consciente que él era el único que conocía muchas de las fases de Kyoya y sus maneras tan únicas de expresarse, el único en comprenderlas, solo él había recibido la oportunidad de que le permitiera conocerlo.

Llevó sus dedos índice y medio sobre sus labios - ahora lo sabía y estaba sumamente convencido, quería a Kyoya, le gustaba demasiado y no se despegaría de su lado.

Por la dirección que tomaba Hibari, parecía que su paseo quedaría pospuesto.

_**-En algún lugar-**_

-Teoría confirmada - Mukuro tenía una sonrisa malvada, ahora sabia como lastimar perfectamente a Hibari Kyoya, y aquello era una teoría italiana.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Sintieron que el tiempo iba mas lento? Se asustaron?, esa era la intencion principal, Espero y no me kami koroseen d= pero queria lograr ese efecto n.n pero que tal? q opinan? Que les parecio mi primer intento de escribir suspenso-trauma-dramatico? XD

Bueno espero y les alla gustado ^w^

Si alguien gusta regalarme un Dino o un Kyoya, le agradecere infinitamente XD

Gracias por sus lindos reviews, siempre son bien recibidos!

Que tengan una linda semana santa X3!


	12. Cap 12 Despedidas, Siempre Temporales

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Advertencia! kissu colado y No! no es Chrome

Hay varias cosas que decir pero debe ser despues, asi que nos leemos abajo ^^

_**Cap 12 -Despedidas, Siempre Temporales-**_

_**-En algún lugar –**_

-Y esa es la razón por lo que necesito que crees esa "medicina" - terminó de explicar su plan.

-Esta listo, Mukuro-kun - sonreía observando pequeños malvaviscos de colores.

-Oya oya, pero si creí haberte pedido que hicieras algún tipo de medicamento para acatar órdenes.

-Ah sí?, pues si lo piensas bien tiene la misma función - tomo uno entre sus dedos contemplándolo.

-A cualquiera que le ofrezcas un dulce, hará lo que pidas por obtenerlo - camino hacia su acompañante.

-Si, a cualquier niño y quizá a ti Byakuran - suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, el peli blanco le introdujo rápidamente el pequeño dulce en la boca.

-A que son deliciosos - se alabó mientras Mukuro tragaba el susodicho malvavisco.

- Ahora parecerás un zombie - sonrió divertido al imaginarlo con la mirada ida y con las manos levantadas.

-Q-Qué.. De qué hablas? Qué me diste? .  
>-Lo que me pediste Mukuro-kun.<p>

La mirada del ilusionista perdió un poco de brillo.  
>-Ahora porque no probamos si funciona correctamente - Gesso tenía una mirada malvada.<p>

-Porque no empiezas trayéndome esos malvaviscos que están por allá - señaló una bolsa de color blanco sobre una de las mesas cercanas.

Sin una sola queja, sin un solo gesto y completamente ido, fue a recogerlos.

-Aquí tienes.  
>-Fufufu parece que si funciona - abrió la bolsa.<br>-Ahora quiero que te sientes en mis piernas y me los des de comer uno a uno.  
>-claro - nuevamente ninguna reacción de su parte más que la de obedecer.<p>

-Mmm Mukuro-kun esto es aburrido - hizo un pequeño puchero.  
>-Porque no vamos a la recamara – le sonrió traviesamente.<br>-Si -respondió aun sin emoción.  
>-Bien pero primero esperemos a que se pase el efecto, estando tu en ese estado no tiene nada de divertido - bufó fastidiado recargando su mano derecha contra su mejilla.<p>

_**-En algún hotel-**_

Boss es tiempo de regresar a Italia, tiene papeles que firmar para finalmente poder quedar legalmente comprometido con Filipa.

-Romario agradezco tu preocupación, pero encontré a esa persona que buscaba - sonrió con una sonrisa boba rememorando su último encuentro.

-Esa persona? No se referirá a Hibari Kyoya o sí?

Al no obtener respuesta, confirmó su peor temor.  
>-Boss se que lo que le diré es duro y quizá también un poco cruel y tendrá todo el derecho de enojarse conmigo pero alguien debe decirlo.<p>

-A que te refieres Romario - levantó una ceja, desconfiado.

-Hibari Kyoya aun es un niño y no solo eso, jefe, ese niño no lo ve de la misma forma que usted a él, ni siquiera lo ve como un tutor, también actúa de manera indiferente.

-Pero… -quiso interrumpir.

-Pero nada. -he visto como actúa con usted; solo busca pelear y lastimarlo, tampoco parece corresponder todo lo que usted hace, parece al menos no interesarle, no lo busca, evita lo posible para estar cerca de usted, y cuando lo está lo golpea cada vez que se le acerca o cuando lo toca, ni siquiera corresponde a sus abrazos.

-Boss -suavizó su tono – y se acercó a él, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro de manera conciliadora -es un adolescente debe tener alguna chica que le guste o tarde o temprano terminará encontrando una, no quiero que termine lastimado.

Dino entristeció, no quería aceptarlo pero sabía que Romario buscaba lo mejor para él, era como un padre después de todo.

-Solo iré a despedirme - aun tenía un poco de ilusión, si pudiera lograr que Kyoya le pidiese que se quedara o convencerlo de ir a Italia podría demostrarle a su subordinado que tal vez podría haber esperanza.

Antes de dirigirse a la escuela, decidió dar un paseo; pensar lo que diría y como lo haría, como reaccionaria, debería hacer que le pidiera que se quedara? O sería mejor ver cómo convencerlo de salir de Japón?

-Kyoya? - Dino caminaba por un parque cercano no dejaba de pensar que le diría a su pupilo, como debía despedirse de él, como hacer que lo detuviera o lo acompañara, sincerándose hasta el sabia que eso era imposible.

-Bronco - perfecto, al fin haría que ese haneuma le explicara todas las sensaciones que tenía desde que se apareció, sabía que era su culpa y lo haría tomar responsabilidad sino quería terminar kami koroseado.

- qué raro no verte en Nami-chuu, que haces aquí? - fingió una sonrisa, aun no se sentía listo para enfrentarlo aunque sabía que tenía el tiempo encima.

- te buscaba - una tonfa se asomaba bajo su chaqueta.  
>- no me digas, vienes a pelear conmigo - una gota resbalaba por un lado de su cabeza<br>- quiero que me des una explicación.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a asustarse por el aura de agresividad que comenzaba a despedir el líder del Comité.

-Si lo que quieras, pero guarda tus armas y tomemos asiento, prometo contarte y decirte lo que quieras - mostraba las manos en señal de paz.  
>-Hmp - avanzó unos pasos hacia una de las bancas de metal cercanas.<br>Cuando le dio la espalda el rubio soltó un gran suspiro.

Hubo silencio pero esta vez quien lo rompió fue el guardián.  
>- qué sucede?<br>- eh? - el rubio estaba tan metido en sus cavilaciones que se perdió en el tiempo, debió ser bastante para que el pelinegro hablara primero.

-Regreso a Italia hoy en la tarde, es probable que ya no vuelva.  
>-Estas huyendo de las batallas? – Kyoya miraba completamente tranquilo hacia el cielo.<br>-ah? -soltó una suave risa, el pelinegro no parecía tener otra cosa en la cabeza.  
>- No, no es eso, Kyoya.<br>-Tengo obligaciones como líder en Italia.  
>-hmm, márchate entonces a realizarlas y después...<p>

-Hibari-san – interrumpió una pequeña niña quien temblorosa se acerco a ellos.  
>Por ser interrumpido le dedicó una mirada furiosa, conocía a esa chica, era una de esas herbívoras que solía ver bastante a su alrededor.<p>

-Kyoya no sabía que fueras tan popular – se burló Dino, mientras apreciaba a la niña.

-P-puedo hablar contigo un m-momento? -  
>-no tengo tiempo.<br>Se levantó y comenzó a retirarse.  
>-Espera Kyoya, es una damita. No deberías portarte así con ella - Dino le sonrió amablemente a la pequeña valiente. Hibari se limitó a darles la espalda.<p>

Antes que nada, cómo te llamas? – el rubio quiso transmitirle un poco de confianza, después de todo no era nada sencillo el estar frente al aura asesina que tenia su estudiante.

Más no obtuvo respuesta.

-Qué sucede pequeña? – preguntó nuevamente, sujetándola suave por las muñecas, mientras le continuaba sonriendo.

-Ne-necesito hablar un momento a solas con Hibari-san - la niña tenía toda la cara roja y no paraba de restregar sus manos.  
>- Vamos Kyoya, ve con ella - giro el rostro, buscándolo. Sabía lo que sucedería, la niña se le confesaría, pero tenía confianza en que la nube se negaría, solo esperaba que no fuera muy duro con la chica.<p>

-Porque debería? - comenzó a sacar una de sus tonfas, asustando a los dos presentes.  
>-d-dijiste que querías una explicación, te la daré después de que vayas con ella – ofreció.<br>-tch - si no le hubiera mostrado esa sonrisa, ya habría dejado a ambos inconscientes.

Sin decir nada mas camino en dirección a la niña y la rebaso.  
>-anda ve - animó Dino.<br>La niña asintió y comenzó a caminar tras la nube. El rubio se recargó, no deberían tardar tanto cierto?.

Y bien que quieres? - la niña le mostro una cajita.  
>-No me gustan los du..<br>Pero antes de cualquier reclamo rápidamente introdujo un pequeño caramelo a su boca.  
>Trago.<br>-que crees que haces? - una mirada aterradora le fue dedicada.

-oya oya Hibari-kun no crees que saben deliciosos.  
>Se paralizo un momento y después sonrió sarcásticamente.<p>

-wow no sabía que te gustara disfrazarte de niña Rokudo.  
>-kufufu, ya ves gajes de la vida, no quieres otro caramelo? Los hizo Byakuran, he de admitir que no están nada mal.<p>

-no quiero nada que te pertenezca, así que ahora porque no... -sacó sus armas - jugamos un rato.  
>-kufufu me parece bien - una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro.<p>

Lo único que se escuchó fue el golpe sordo de las tonfas al caer. El guardián ya había perdido el brillo en sus ojos.

Dino continuaba sentado en aquella incomoda y fría banca de metal. Esperando. Paso el tiempo, más del que esperaba que tardaría.

-Boss es hora de irnos – Romario había llegado apenas Kyoya se marchó junto con la chica y ya estaba cansado de esperar.

-Espera, Kyoya no ha vuelto – lo miro con ojos suplicantes, pidiendo por más tiempo.  
>-y donde se encuentra?<br>-con esa pequeña niña que… - señaló el camino por el que se habían marchado.

Romario, le dedicó una mirada comprensiva.

- Boss...  
>-pero no es lo que parece, yo le pedí que fuera con ella, no debe tardar.<br>- entonces vaya a buscarlo, pero no se desanime por lo que vea, esta bien?  
>-por lo que vea?, era Kyoya, porque se iba a desanimar por la presencia de una pequeña niña – El hecho de que pareciera mas convencerse a sí mismo, le asustaba.<p>

_**-Aun en el parque-**_

-ahí viene – aviso Mukuro retomando nuevamente la forma de la pequeña niña con ayuda de sus ilusiones.  
>-pff ya era hora, Hibari-chan está luchando demasiado para solo el tiempo que ha pasado, vaya que no le gusta quedarse quieto para nada - rio frente al pelinegro.<br>-escóndete Byakuran.

Justo cuando el bronco daba la vuelta junto con su subordinado, Mukuro le ordenó al guardián:

-Pon un brazo en mi cadera, y pon tu otra mano sobre mi mejilla, cierra los ojos y bésame  
>Aun luchando un poco por la orden dada, obedeció dudativo.<p>

Romario bajo la cabeza en señal de disculpa - de verdad lo siento Jefe.  
>-qué? Por...que - Dino giró en dirección a donde le era señalado. Observaba aquel contacto. Lo que más le dolió era que Kyoya era quien estaba besando a aquella pequeña niña.<br>Solo pudo sonreír tristemente, internamente se decía que sabía que un beso para Kyoya no tenia realmente un gran significado.

Antes de que su jefe se lastimara más a si mismo viendo aquella escena  
>-vámonos Boss<br>- si - justo en ese momento cruzo miradas con su pupilo.

Después de pelear contra aquella extraña medicina que apenas le dejaba control sobre su cuerpo pudo entre-abrir los ojos, su mirada instintivamente se poso sobre un rubio q los observaba desde el fondo. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, aquel potro salvaje sonreía, pero no era una de esas sonrisas que de pronto lo llegaban a paralizar, era una sonrisa triste, derrotada.

Dino por su parte le dedicaba una última mirada a Kyoya antes de retirarse.

Sintió un golpe brusco. Byakuran acaba de aparecer y había golpeado a Mukuro, llevándose este a Hibari entre las patas.*

-Mukuro-kun se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo, el Cavallone ya se ha marchado - Byakuran sonreía pero se veía realmente molesto.

-Oya oya parece que el efecto esta por pasarse – Hibari aumentaba el intento de liberarse.  
>-Pero parece que funcionó – comió un malvavisco que traía dentro de una copa en su mano izquierda. – tiene los ojos vidriosos.<p>

Kyoya aun no comprendía lo que sucedía, aquella droga apenas estaba terminando el efecto y la cabeza le daba vueltas.  
>Culpó a esta misma de la frustración que sentía en esos momentos, del dolor que sentía en el pecho al recordar aquel gesto del bronco y de la sensación de lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos.<p>

Mientras intentaba organizar sus ideas y saber qué demonios era lo que debía hacer, tenía un impulso tremendo de quedarse y kami korosear a aquel par hasta que le dijeran lo que sucedía, pero esa emoción en su pecho, ese sentimiento que aun no reconocía, le dictaban que tenia ir tras el potro.

Una vez pasado el efecto el recuerdo le dio de golpe, Dino se iba esa misma tarde a Italia, seguro había venido a despedirse y se iba sin intenciones de explicarle.

Debía perseguirlo pero cualquier explicación que le diera tenia que admitirlo, sonaría a excusa.

-Espera, porque tenía que excusarse y explicarle lo que acababa de ocurrir?, que más le importaba al haneuma lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer. Pero entonces porque lo estaba buscando y porque no dejaba de sentir aquella opresión en el pecho cuando el bronco los vio a él y a Mukuro besarse; un sentimiento de miedo comenzó a atacarlo al pensar que no lo vería nuevamente.

_**-En el aeropuerto-**_

Ya estaba en la base aérea, pero había demasiada gente para visualizarlo.

Dino! - grito Hibari entre la multitud del aeropuerto.  
>El mencionado no lo creía, detuvo su andar y lentamente giró el rostro hacia donde se escuchó aquel llamado, era la primera vez que Kyoya lo llamaba por su nombre.<br>Hibari al fin lo visualizó y corrió a alcanzarlo llevándose a varias personas por delante.

-Kyoya, que estas hacien...  
>-cállate - dijo interrumpiendo el más bajo tomándolo de sus ropas.<br>- no sé qué es lo que esté pasando, pero quiero que me expliques -comenzó a interrogarlo mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos- tenía un aura tranquila pero no podía ocultar lo inquieto que se encontraba.

- porque me siento ansioso cada vez que no estás?,- comenzó su interrogatorio unilateral -por qué antes de dormir tu imagen me viene a la mente?, que es esa sensación de calor que tengo cuando me tocas?, porque el estúpido beso al que me forzó el idiota de Mukuro se sintió frio…

**-espera..Mukuro?**

Empezó a bajar un poco la voz y al mismo tiempo pegaba la cabeza al pecho del potro, escondiendo su rostro- …diferente de los nuestros que son cálidos?, porque cuando dijiste que te ibas solo sentí un dolor en el pecho?, porque cuando sonríes con esa estúpida sonrisa quedo paralizado?, porqué te permito llamarme por mi nombre?, porque razón odio que estés con otras personas y no me prestes atención?, porque cuando dices algo, no puedo negarme?, porque cuando te conocí fue que comenzó a suceder esto?, porque solo lo siento contigo?... porque durante todo ese tiempo que estuviste cerca y también ahora mi corazón late tan rápido? No lo entiendo - lo último fue dicho casi en un susurro, como si se hubiera cansado de tanto hablar, -quiero saber porque- exigió levantando el rostro para encarar al rubio y encontrar respuestas.

El Cavallone nuevamente estaba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa burlona, tampoco una triste como la que acababa de ver pero tampoco era uno de esas sonrisas alegres que siempre le dedicaba, esta era más tierna, más suave, apacible.

Dino sabía que Kyoya no mentía, pues el no conocía aquello, era honesto con lo que pensaba, no se ocultaba nada a sí mismo y aceptaba todo como viniera, completamente, pero nunca creyó que se expresaría de aquella forma, Hibari se limitaba a decir todo aquello que sentía, aunque no tuvieran significado o lógica para el.

-Ahora lo entiendes Romario-san?  
>-Reborn-san que haces aquí? Dio un pequeño brinco.<br>-Es cierto que Hibari no demostrara sus sentimientos, esa es su personalidad pero debes observar mejor.  
>-qué debo observar mejor, Reborn-san?<br>-Hibari no corresponderá sus abrazos, pero a nadie más le ha permitido siquiera acercarse a él, así como a nadie más que a Dino le ha permitido tocarlo con tanta confianza, sin que terminara en un hospital.

-Es cierto que solo lo busca para pelear con él y tal vez lastimarlo; pero es porque esa es la manera que conoce para llamar su atención y acercarse a él. Es la forma que sabe, con la que puede convivir con él. Mas nunca se ha atrevido a pelear seriamente con él mientras ustedes no están alrededor, y eso que parece gustarle maltratar herbívoros indefensos e inútiles. -sonrió recordando a su actual dame-pupilo.

-Solo Dino y yo, hemos sido capaces de tranquilizarlo, mas el no necesita ofrecerle solo batallas a cambio.

-Tú más que nadie debería notarlo, ni siquiera a Kusakabe le permite que lo llame tan familiarmente, así como a Dino es al único que le permite su presencia mientras descansa - terminó.

-El tonto de mi pupilo no comprende todo esto, pero su inconsciente lo sabe. Sabe que Hibari no es tan mal muchacho como hace creer a los demás.

-deberías cuidar un poco mas de tu líder, Romario-san.

Dino lo miro a los ojos, aquel niño que solía ser indiferente ante todo ahora lo miraba de manera retadora, aun para todo lo que acababa de decirle, siempre único y con ese fuerte orgullo.

-Kyoya, yo siento lo mismo-respondió tranquilamente mostrándole una sonrisa tierna.  
>-no me mientas Haneuma - interrumpió de nueva cuenta pero su sonrisa continuaba impune.<br>-préstame tu mano - Dino sin esperar respuesta, tomo la mano de Hibari y la puso sobre su pecho -quien seguía sus actos con la mirada.

-lo sientes? Mi corazón también late muy rápido cuando estoy contigo.  
>-Hibari podía escuchar y sentir aquellos latidos - por qué? No comprendo - lo seguía mirando a los ojos, con un aura tranquila.<p>

Dino poso su mano sobre aquella cabeza pelinegra desacomodándola un poco, se acerco a su oido y le susurro:

"Porque te quiero, Kyoya"

...

Esa misma tarde un avión partió, el capo se dirigía hacia Italia.

FIN

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

kufufufu que dijeron...  
>Ya se acabo.<br>Pues no! XD

Bueno si y no.

Si se acaba, pero a este aun le falta el epilogo y su extra del futuro =3 y no se acaba porque tendra su "segunda temporada" XD que aun no se como se llamara pero ya les avisare ya sea en el epilogo o en el extra ^^

Y esque cuando dije que seria un fic largo era porque me referia a largo en toda la extencion de la palabra (bueno fingiendo que se escribe laaaa..aaaaaa...aaaaa...aaaargo xD) pero decidi mejor ponerle continuacion, porque como el titulo del fic, los sentimientos ya los aprendio asi que pues para eso existen las segundas partes XD y asi es que de aki en adelante quiza se me llegue a safar el tornillo derrepente pero kiero seguir escribiendo sobre ellos 2 y esq dino es tan.. Y kyoya tan .. Que waaaa! ademas mas que un "fin" parece un principio no lo creen *w*

Y... creo que ya es todo, asi que nos vemos en el epilogo ^w^


	13. Epílogo

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Siento la tardanza pero bueno, llegamos al ultimo cap =o deberia decir q es triste, pero nop no lo es xq el siguiente que es su continuacion ya esta en progreso ushishishi X3

Es el Epílogo y debo decir que no queria que me quedara tan corto, pero siento que si agregaba mas revelaria mas cosad d=

-En el Avión-

_Dino había partido prometiéndole, aunque sin ser necesario, el hacerle saber que regresaría, no sabía la fecha ni el tiempo pero lo haría, buscaría la esos momentos ya se encontraba sentado en el avión camino a su país de origen. _  
><em>Sabía que debía enfrentar a Filipa tarde o temprano. Sinceramente lo hubiera preferido aun mas tarde que temprano, el capo suspiraba al rememorar todo lo que vendría.<em>

Se recargo en su acolchado asiento y giro su rostro hacia la ventana observando el cielo, sus colores y el cómo las nubes comenzaban a pasar.

En un movimiento lento levanto su mano y la apoyo contra la ventana fingiendo el tocar a las cercanas nubes- rió para sí y retiró la mano del vidrio, no necesitaba intentar alcanzar aquellas nubes, ahora tenía su nube propia a la cual conservar. En esos momentos lejana pero haría hasta lo imposible por llegar a él.

-En casa de Hibari-

Justo ahora prefería estar muerto de aburrimiento justo como la última vez que estuvo en casa, lastimado, que tener todas esas cosas en la mente, su cabeza la tenia apoyada sobre sus manos que cruzaban detrás de esta, contemplando el techo.

Habían ya pasado unos cuantos días y definitivamente no se pondría a dar vueltas de un lado a otro, ignoraría cualquier impulso de crear un agujero en el suelo. Aun creía que los sentimientos no tenían importancia y no cambiaría su forma de pensar.

_Kyoya había regresado a casa, en una de las pocas visitas en las que estaba más de quince minutos al día en ella, normalmente solo regresaba para bañarse y cambiarse y salía nuevamente, la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera dormía ahí._

Al igual que en los últimos veinte minutos cambio nuevamente de posición, ahora se recargaba en su cama de espaldas a la pared. Hibari había ya podido entretenerse realizando labores del comité y castigando a varios herbívoros, tanto culpables como inocentes, había realizado ya tantas cosas que ese día que lo único que podía hacer era tener demasiadas ideas en la cabeza. No había ido a la escuela. La razón, estar en esos momentos en Nami-chuu no ayudaría - frunció el seño y se levantó de su cama para pasar a su escritorio frente a la ventana, buscando algo más que realizar para ignorar lo que quería pasar por su mente, debia haber algo mas por hacer, algo debía faltar.

Ahora entendía lo que sucedía, tenia completamente en claro lo que sentía por el bronco - un rápido golpeteo azoto su pecho al recordarlo- molesto por su involuntaria acción se regaño mentalmente, ya se había dicho que como al resto de sus sentimientos no le tomaría importancia.

Ambos tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, que preocuparse por el otro. Era problema del potro si se iba a Italia y era problema suyo el cuidar de Namimori. Así de simple.

Al igual que muchas otras, esa emoción solo sería un sentimiento mas en el rincón, ya estaba acostumbrado a controlar sus sentimientos y esta nueva sensación no tendría por qué ser un problema.

Un par de golpeteos se escucharon en la ventana, Hibari se giro sobre si para permitirle el paso a su mascota.

-Hibari, Hibari - piaba una y otra vez

La pequeña ave intentaba posarse sobre un montón de revistas arrumbadas en la esquina del escritorio, pues sus pies resbalaban por la superficie tan lisa.

Al jalarlas hacia si para ayudar a su plumífera mascota recordó el día que su hermana las había traído, las hojeo rápida y descuidadamente.

-hmf estúpido bronco - sonrió de lado.

Segundos después se escucho un golpe seco, las revistas habían sido arrojadas con fuerza contra una de las paredes.

E_n tan solo poco tiempo a comparación a lo que llevaba creyéndolo, Cavallone había derrumbado todas sus creencias respecto a ese sentimiento nuevo, le había hecho darse cuenta que todas sus teorías eran erróneas y ahora era capaz de comprender el porqué la gente buscaba ese sentimiento tan cálido, más aun se negaba a aceptarlo, se negaba rotundamente a actuar como herbívoro enamorado frente al capo, con saber que por culpa del bronco había conocido un nuevo sentimiento le bastaba, no empezaría a hacerse las típicas preguntas de cómo debía actuar o que debería hacer. Dejaría todo como estaba y punto, ningún cambio, ninguna emoción; pero..._

- Sonrisas y lágrimas son cosas para los débiles - Citó para sí la frase que había dicho con anterioridad antes de conocer al rubio. Esa era su principal razón por la que prefería estar solo, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, ya había experimentado y mostrado ambos frente, para colmo suyo con el causante de su actual estado; más continuaba en pie que como lo había dicho con anterioridad si tenía que escoger algún tipo de sufrimiento elegiría sin duda el que conlleva después de luchar con alguien fuerte. Y después de todo el potro era una persona fuerte. No?

-solo espera a que regreses, haneuma. - sonrió retadoramente.

-Dino, Dino - Hibird salto hacia su hombro. 

-Por ahí-

-Bueno y cuál fue el chiste de todo esto Mukuro-kun?

-Era entretenido crear planeas y molestar a Hibari-chan, - contemplaba el ultimo malvavisco del empaque - pero que nos ignorara hizo que perdiera mi total interés en fastidiarlo - lo devoró de una mordida.

- divirtámonos con gente más interesante, si? - mostró una amplia sonrisa con sus párpados cerrados, pero en el fondo seguía molesto.  
>-si, Byakuran - respondió ido un chico de ojos bicolor.<p>

Unos pequeños caramelos estaban reposando en una pequeña mesa cercana.

El líder de Millefiore haría lo que fuera necesario para evitar otra confrontación tan "cercana" entre su peli azul y ese guardián.

Después de todo Byakuran era un chico posesivo - abrió una bolsa y llevo lentamente un malvavisco a su boca, mientras le sonreía coquetamente y provocaba al ilusionista que recién salía del trance.

- kufufufu - se levanto y camino hacia él - si es lo que quieres, - Mukuro acerco su rostro y sello sus labios contra el de ojos amatista, arrebatándole la mitad del pequeño dulce blanco. 

_Sentado a un lado de Dino, Romario analizaba como hacer que Reborn le mostrara lo que aun el se negaba a ver. Que le demostrara que ese pequeño guardián correpondia a su jefe._

Yp lo ultimo es el adelanto de lo que tratara la siguiente temporada °w° Aunque aun no se como se llamara la continuacion del fic e.e  
>Karisa esta en eso XD<p>

Gracias por leerme hasta ahora y por todos sus rr que siempre fueron, son y seran bien recibidos, gracias!

Nota: Karisa es la amiga que me ayuda a poner los titulos =3

TKM! kari-chan, gracias por aguantarme al no elegir rapido algun titulo XD


	14. Extra Nosotros

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Si si si y si me harte, ayer me puse a ver de nuevo algunos caps de reborn específicamente cuando dino se va a buscar a kyoya y este no le quita la mirada de encima (vamos quien podría xD) y bueno ayer entre en modo d18 y y me harte de que aún no escribo nada, así que decidi hacer el especial del futuro, necesito d18 que me alimente no se puede sólo vivir de pan y agua xD

Sep y esq creo q intentar leer un 182769 no ha sido una de mis más grandes ideas =.=

por cierto 2: (xD) me encanta kyoya uke con personalidad provocativa xD

Ahora si las verdaderas aclaraciones:

La parte de por en medio la apresure para que no sonara muy repetida con los caps anteriores. Me supongo q entenderan cuando lleguen a esa parte ^w^

-EXTRA- Nosotros...

Un beso, dulce y suave, dos besos cálidos y ansiosos y otro más demandante, todos expertamente respondidos por el bronco.

_Recién se volvían a encontrar después de un tiempo, se reunían en una de las bases que tenía el italiano en Japón, de un estilo demasiado moderno para el nipón, pero después de tanto tiempo de estar ahí terminó por acostumbrarse y ya no se sentía tan incómodo._

Hibari actuaba de esa manera sólo cuando estaba realmente de buen humor o quería algo, ambos eventos pasaban muy rara vez, y claro quién sería el para negarle cualquiera, pero esta vez sabía que sólo expresaba las ansias que tenía de verlo, probablemente tantas cómo las suyas.

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera susurrarle lo mucho que él también lo extraño, fue golpeado por una tonfa.

-ittae, eso por qué fue, Kyoya? - llevó su mano a la parte afectada - mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sillón a sus espaldas.

-Tardaste demasiado, Haneuma.

-Sabes que Vongola está siendo atacada, incluyendo la sede en Italia y tenía que ayudar lo más posible-suspiró.

-En fin. Cómo has estado Kyoya? Algún enemigo entretenido?

-Todos son demasiado débiles, pelea conmigo – amenazó con sus armas.

-Q-qu-.. Eh? - una gota salió de su sien –ha ha tal vez si quería algo- río mentalmente.

-No he venido a eso Kyo...- e-espera Kyoya -esquivó sin dificultad su primer ataque.

-Pelea haneuma- advirtió por última vez antes de intentar abalanzarse contra el mayor.

-ahhh - exhaló - muy bien, hagámoslo, pelemos Kyoya - tomó su látigo y se preparó para seguirle el juego en la batalla. Debía admitir que estas eran bastante divertidas y más desde que se habían vuelto amantes hace unos años.

Una vez al fin agotados, ya con algunos golpes, pequeños rasguños y varios besos repartidos y robados durante la batalla, Dino levantó el pequeño sillón donde se encontraba sentado hace unos momentos y que había sido apartado por la reciente batalla para poder recuperar el aliento y descansar.

-Kyoya -llamó una vez que restableció su respiración -necesito pedirte un favor - lo tomó de la muñeca y lo halo hacia sí, invitándole a sentarse de frente a él, en sus piernas.

El pelinegro accedió sin quejas.

-mmm? - preguntó ya posando nuevamente sus labios contra los del mayor.

-Entrena a Tsuna, por favor - en respuesta, de un movimiento brusco se levantó de golpe y le dio la espalda. Sabía perfectamente que el jefe Vongola era tema prohibido y el hecho de que además quisiera que lo ayudara así por las buenas era casi un tabú para Kyoya.

-Al menos escúchame, si? -Pidió suplicante, existe una razón.

-El guardián tomó asiento frente al bronco y cruzó los brazos- su manera de decir que lo escucharía mas no lograría de ningún modo convencerlo o hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-La única manera de derrotar a Byakuran - comenzó - es con los anillos Vongola.

-Los cuales te recuerdo Sawada Tsunayoshi mandó a destruir - interrumpió mientras sonreía prepotente al ver el error que el castaño había cometido.

-Y la única manera de recuperarlos es trayendo a todos los guardianes de hace 10 años al futuro – continuó.

Eso tomó por sorpresa al nipón.

**-Traernos al futuro?** - resonó en su cabeza.

-Tsuna sabe que eres el guardián mas fuerte y necesita tu ayuda para que lo ayudes a entrenar a su yo de hace 10 años para poder vencer al líder de Millefiore.

-Por qué habría de aceptar? - enarcó una ceja.

-Byakuran destruirá al mundo si no vencemos a su familia.

-Hmm puedo hacerlo solo, no necesito que traigas a una bola de niños.

-Se que si fuera un encuentro uno contra uno no tendrías problemas para vencerlo, pero no solo tiene un ejército enorme - se acuclilló frente a él cruzando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas -si no que tiene a las coronas fúnebres de su lado - lo miró a los ojos.

-De qué serviría traernos cinco minutos, giró su rostro ante la mirada que el rubio le dirigía.

-Tsuna tiene un plan para eso, cuando hagan el intercambio, no regresaran al pasado si no que estarán en un contenedor espacio-temporal y así podrán estar un tiempo ilimitado hasta que todo termine- Hibari miró de reojo a Dino quien tenía la mirada perdida hacia el suelo mientras explicaba lo que sucedería, sonaba triste.

-Realmente no quieres que suceda esto, cierto bronco? -el de ojos chocolate correspondió la mirada

-no – su rostro mostraba lo decaído que se sentía respecto al nuevo plan de Vongola- Te extrañaré Kyoya, no podrán volver hasta que los Millefiore sean derrotados, y si...ustedes...el futuro...nosotros... -quedaba mudo temiendo lo peor.

Hibari suspiró, -solo hasta que Sawada Tsunayoshi sea un poco mas fuerte – bufó al tener que aceptar.

-Gracias Kyoya.- y esa sonrisa cálida apareció nuevamente en su rostro. Ahora tenía más esperanza en que la familia vongola venciera

- Por cierto debes de reunirte con él y con Irie Shoichi en unos días

-A cambio, - se detuvo un momento antes de continuar -tu entrenaras solo a mi yo del pasado - dijo mientras el bronco ya comenzaba a ponerse en pie.

-Cuando sea tu turno de cambiar, yo seré el tutor de todos, pero iré a verte primero - es parte del plan – le guiñó el ojo. La nube también se levanto y lo siguió.

-Dije solo a mi - y lo acorraló contra la pared.

El ahora prisionero rio por lo bajo.

-Te he dicho que una de las cosas que más me encanta de ti, son tu celos?

El puño cerrado golpeó con fuerza la pared a milímetros del rostro del capo.

-Aun tengo asuntos que atender - rio aun divertido y acercó su rostro al del guardián con plena confianza -cuida de ellos Kyoya, serás el responsable hasta que sea tu turno.

-Tch - gruñó casi imperceptiblemente.

-Regresaré antes de que eso suceda no te preocupes - le sonrió de manera traviesa y le plantó un beso para pasar a salir corriendo antes de que una tonfa lo alcanzara nuevamente.

_**-Camino al despacho-**_

El día de aquella especie de junta llegó y el guardián ya se dirigía a la guarida de los Vongola, caminaba lento, sin interés y sin prisa, hubiera deseado realmente no ir, aún se preguntaba cómo había accedido a esto tan fácilmente; pero él le había dicho que llegaría después de su reunión,-suspiró antes de entrar al despacho del castaño.

-Gracias por venir Hibari-san – fue la voz que lo recibió.

-De verdad agradecemos su ayuda – dentro de la sala se encontraban presentes Tsunayoshi Sawada y Shoichi Irie.

-hmm – fue su única contestación.

Ambos explicaban a turnos los asuntos del plan, el castaño sobre lo que cada quien debía hacer y los objetivos que debían lograrse y el peli naranja sobre los asuntos técnicos de aquel contenedor, nada que realmente le importara. Siempre conservando su actitud seria e indiferente, transcurrieron alrededor de 45 minutos cuando de un momento se sorprendió un poco al sentir una presencia que conocía bastante bien- sonrió levemente- el bronco había llegado antes de lo planeado- y sin escuchar nada más salió de la oficina de Tsuna, donde el rubio ya lo esperaba.

_**-Fuera del despacho-**_

-Listo Haneuma? - Dino estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta y en cuanto vio salir al pelinegro lo abrazo por la espalda con los brazos sobre sus hombros.

-Para qué? - giró un poco el rostro en señal de duda.

Se soltó del mayor y comenzó a caminar fuera del edificio.

-No pensarías que me marcharía sin una batalla antes, cierto? Mostraba una sonrisa que le advertía que sería una batalla realmente en serio.

-mph haha - lo imaginaba - pero solo si tienes una cita conmigo fuera de Namimori.

-El plan es acorralar al ejército de Millefiore, no saldré de aquí.

-No te preocupes volveremos unos días antes, yo también tengo obligaciones que atender en Italia antes de que empiece el ataque.

-Vamos Kyoya no se cuando volveré a verte - se acercó provocadoramente posando una mano sobre el pecho del guardián acorralándolo contra un muro cercano, y pasar a depositar un beso en su cuello.

Hibari sonrió de lado - si lo pides así...- un golpe en las costillas apartó al bronco repentinamente.

-Mas te vale que sea un viaje corto.

Aun intentando recuperarse del sorpresivo ataque sacó su látigo, tomando a Kyoya y obligándolo nuevamente a estar contra aquella pared ahora completamente imposibilitado

-Vaya que te gusta jugar sucio, Kyoya. – aun cerraba un ojo por el reciente dolor.

-Hmm, creías que me sacarías de Namimori (sin (aguacates, tapa roscas y huaraches) simplemente así?

-Bueno, la esperanza es lo que muere al último no? – intentó bromear.

-Suéltame

-Vendrás?

-Si deseas puedo golpearte nuevamente.

-Hah hah no gracias con ese fue suficiente.

-Bien, entonces vámonos - aflojó el amarre.

Abrió los ojos en par - no se refería justo ahora cierto?.

El sonido de un helicóptero acercándose le confirmó lo temido, a veces realmente se preguntaba cómo soportaba a aquel hiperactivo rubio.

Comenzó a subir a la ruidosa máquina justo después del capo, siendo recibido con una sonrisa radiante y sincera de las que últimamente ya no veía tan seguido, gracias a la familia Millefiore.

Desde que todo el asunto de aquel peliblanco había comenzado, había estado cada vez más serio, preocupado y hasta molesto dejando su alegría y esas sonrisas que tanto lo caracterizaban de lado, que mejor motivación para vencer a la familia Millefiore- suspiró aliviado de saber que Dino seguía siendo ese Dino y se sentó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

-Si me despiertas antes de llegar te kami koroseare, Haneuma - escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo, Dino siempre lograba hacerlo comportarse como un herbívoro; más le valía nunca dudar de sus sentimientos, siempre había sido al único con quien se permitía comportarse de esa forma que lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable.

-Verás que será una linda sorpresa, Kyoya

_**-En ese lugar-**_

-Esto es... - se quedó mudo ante lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-si, aunque el verdadero.

Hibari entraba al lugar, era increíble que todo fuera tan exacto, al menos era como lo recordaba.

-Estaré bien bronco – soltó de pronto.

El aludido detuvo sus pasos - desde que entró no había dejado de seguirlo.

-Volveré.

-Se que si, sólo quería que lo recordaras - continuaron recorriendo el lugar.

-El mayor se detuvo en una de las salas, mientras que el otro seguía caminando, recordando cada detalle. Vaya que era un niño en esa época.

Un repentino estruendo se escuchó proveniente de la habitación donde se había quedado el rubio... usualmente habría ignorado el ruido pues era probable que sólo hubiera tirado o roto algo con esa torpeza que a veces se le escapaba, pero aquello había sido un disparo.

Regreso al cuarto y lo único que encontró fue al potro dándole la espalda a un arma recién disparada y a una vitrina con los vidrios rotos.

-Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó sospechando lo sucedido.

-Nada - giró el rostro inocente al sentido opuesto a donde se encontraba el recién llegado.

Con su mirada le exigía una respuesta-

Apenas girando el rostro lo miró a los ojos.

-No sabía que estaba cargada – sonrió tontamente llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza

Kyoya entorno los ojos y continúo su camino.

Abrió una puerta que jamás podría olvidar, incluso los detalles de aquella habitación eran iguales.

Sintió un abrazo por la espalda

-Lo recuerdas cierto?, lo que ocurrió aquí - susurró muy cerca de su oreja.

Sin poder evitarlo recargó su peso y se dejó sostener. Dino poco a poco lo llevaba al centro de la habitación.

De nuevo una impulsiva reacción del menor, ahora el golpe lo propinaba en el estómago.

-Dije que estaría bien - reclamó interpretando sus intenciones.

-Lo estás viendo cómo una posible despedida Haneuma, y no te dejaré.

-Dónde guardas esas tonfas? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, se recargó en la pared más cercana para tratar nuevamente de respirar.

-Podemos volver una vez regrese. Sólo así lo permitiré.- se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro

-Es hora de irnos, Dino - rosó sobre sus labios sin llegar a ser un beso, dio media vuelta y comenzó la retirada.

Un repentino tirón de su muñeca lo hizo girar nuevamente y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el rubio ya tenía sus labios sobre los suyos.

Largo y sin prisa, calido cómo el primero, como la primera vez; pero anhelante- el rubio estaba empeñado en mostrarle cuanto le haría falta su ausencia.

Recargó su frente con la de él.

-Es una promesa -, estaré esperándote en cuanto regreses.

_**-De vuelta al inicio-**_

Llevaba ya bastante rato observándolo, ahora que lo veía, Kyoya había crecido bastante, pero poder verlo de nuevo a esa edad - solo no podía quitarse esa tonta sonrisa del rostro.

-Pensar que has crecido tanto - suspiró para sí.

El Kyoya de ahora no hubiera tardado en notar su presencia

-Tch, que ruidosos. – se quejó de pronto.

-Vamos no seas así, - se animó al fin a hablarle -Se ven bien, probablemente puedo dejarlos solos por ahora.

No era de sorprenderse que reaccionara así. Siempre preparado para enfrentar a cualquier amigo o enemigo.

-Maa, Matte*, Kyoya. No andes con tanta prisa. Me aseguraré de entrenarte bien.

_Habían decidido ir a comer, en realidad él había decidido comer y Kyoya lo había seguido, Dino debía contenerse, de no hacerlo sabría que terminaría robándole al menos un beso, lo cual terminaría espantando muy probablemente a su alumno así que se contuvo lo mas que pudo, aunque esto causara que ninguno de los dos se dirigiera la palabra durante ese tiempo, por suerte una obra se estaba llevando a cabo haciendo que el silencio no fuera tan incomodo para él, Kyoya de seguro se encontraba más tranquilo así, sin ruido._

Cuando terminaron regresaron a la escuela.

**-Cuantas cosas no pasamos aquí, cuantas cosas quisiera que pasaran ahora, pero…**

-Aun eres un niño Kyoya – se escapó la frase de sus pensamientos y al parecer el mencionado le dio otro significado pues se abalanzó contra él, furioso.

- no me gusta que me llamen así – no pudo evitar sonreír internamente era tan lindamente terco a esa edad.

Comenzaron a entrenar, pasaron los días y como un excelente aprendiz dominó rápidamente la mayoría de las técnicas y aprendió nuevas.

Pero ya era tiempo de actuar de tutor del resto de la familia Vongola, regresaría en un par de días, mientras le recomendó siguiera entrenando.

Dino camino hacia el guardián y acercó su rostro al de Kyoya…

-Ahhh…este…lo siento Kyoya, debo irme, y pasó rápidamente su mano por la cabeza del pelinegro, antes de salir corriendo.

Realmente sabía que no podría contenerse mucho tiempo. Tenía esperanza que el pelinegro no haya malinterpretado las cosas, que en este caso serian las correctas.

- Días más tarde-

Al fin el día de la batalla contra Millefiore había llegado y esperaba junto con el guardián el momento de la reunión de la familia Vongola.

-Tú fuiste quien le enseñó a decir nuestros nombres al mismo tiempo verdad? – preguntó de la nada

-nop, él los aprendió a decir solos.

-mentiroso. – se quejó por lo bajo.

- es verdad Kyoya, es cierto que hace 10 años yo le enseñé mi nombre, pero él aprendió solo a decir ambos al mismo tiempo – **Después de todo es un ave inteligente y sería raro que no aprendiera a decirlos en una frase después de todo el tiempo que ahora pasamos juntos.**

-hmm –

-Por cierto Kyoya, - cuánto tiempo ha pasado de esa vez? – se interesó.

-No se dé que me estás hablando?

-Que fuimos a ver los fuegos artificiales?

-Una semana y dos días

El mayor sonrió tiernamente -**Ha contado los días inconscientemente.** Pareciera que solo intentaba provocarlo y de nuevo sin intención dijo

-Por qué aun eres un niño, Kyoya?. – **no sabes las enormes ganas que tengo de abrazarte y besarte.**

Su resistencia estaba a punto de terminar, sabía que si no se distraía pronto con algo terminaría causando algún problema; para suerte del bronco, pudieron pasar a recoger a Squalo, al menos podría tener una distracción, tener a Kyoya delante son esa terca actitud suya que le encantaba solo provocaba que su hormonas se acelerarán. Si no guardaba distancia terminaría cometiendo una tontería que seguramente arruinaría su relación actual con él, por lo cual hacía lo posible por guardar distancias...

_**-El día en que volvía-**_

Aun en el día del nuevo intercambio debía evitar lo posible por mirarlo; ya comenzaban a partir y sabía que si giraba a verlo aunque sea de reojo, o a despedirse de alguien más no resistiría, optó por fingir que platicaba alegremente con el peli plata, mientras los guardianes se desvanecían en una luz de colores.

Dentro de nada aparecerían los de su tiempo y el aún debía preparar un helicóptero, llamó a Romario y salió a recibirlo.

Justo cuando cruzó la puerta de salida, una luz blanca alumbró aquella sala, todos los guardianes arribaron.

Sin poder evitarlo su mirada recorrió aquel espacio, una ráfaga de tristeza y preocupación se hizo notar en el rostro de Hibari; esperaba verlo en primera fila tras su llegada.

Como no tenía planeado quedarse más tiempo en el mismo lugar que esos herbívoros, pasó a retirarse.

Un segundo antes de poner su mano en la manija, esta fue abierta rapidamente, detrás de esta, el rubio se encontraba con probablemente la misma cara de sorpresa que la suya.

-Hmmm- reaccionó un segundo después de ver al pelinegro.

-Te estaba esperando Kyoya, -le sonrió con esa mirada coqueta que sólo él podía mostrar, tiró de él y tomando su barbilla lo beso, sin importarle la mirada del resto de los presentes.

Esta vez evitó con total agilidad el golpe que intentó propinarle, seguramente por el atrevimiento que se acababa de tomar, pero en el mismo movimiento tomó su muñeca y comenzó a tirar de él.

-El helicóptero nos espera.

Kyoya sólo sonrió sabiendo que siempre terminaría de una u otra forma siendo derrotado por ese bronco y simplemente se dejó llevar.

_**-Nuevamente en ese lugar-**_

No sabía si lo hacía a propósito, estaba siendo torpe y delicado, justo como aquella primera vez. Se tomaba su tiempo, recorría a besos cada parte de su piel, como si comprobara que todo estuviera realmente en su lugar y aquel aparato no hubiera causado efectos secundarios. Cómo aquella vez también, Kyoya sólo se dejó hacer.

_En la obscuridad lo único que resaltaba era el brillo, incrustado en sus pechos._

Si se preguntan porque empezó asi (aunq no creo XD) es xq mi amiga me pidio que terminara el fic con un kissu pero mmm quedaba muy cursi =9 asi que decidi ponerlo al principio del extra ^^ amm como notaron la parte de en medio fue bastante corta y es que solo queria explicar porque Dino se estaba portando distande cuando iban al futuro =9

Pues amm nada mas que decir que "ese lugar" y la ultima frase se aclararan en la segunda parte ^^ que aun no esta terminada pero ya esta tomando forma, espero que a mas tardar este listo el 1er cap en dos semanas.

Y pues finalmente que sera lo ultimo que escriba en este fic...

Miles de gracias por leer y por sus reviews, de verdad se agradecen de corazon =3


End file.
